Yo Te Ayudaré
by Darrinia
Summary: Cuando Kurt visita Dalton, Blaine no es el líder de los Warblers... ¿Qué ocurrirá con el castaño? ¿Quién lo ayudará? ¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿Estarán predestinados? Una historia Klaine con toques Niff... Hay drama-romance-comedia.
1. Capítulo 1: The Warblers

CAPÍTULO 1: THE WARBLERS

Kurt se encontraba totalmente perdido por los pasillos de la academia Dalton. Había aceptado la "sugerencia" de Puck de ir a espiar a los Warblers y ahora pensaba que su plan, o más bien la falta de él, era estúpido. No había sido un buen día, mejor dicho, no estaba siendo un buen año para él. El acoso en el McKinley había aumentado, se sentía solo y parecía que a nadie le importaba. Comenzó a bajar unas escaleras de caracol y se dio cuenta de que mucha gente seguía el mismo camino así que se decidió y le preguntó a un joven que por allí pasaba.

– Disculpa, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?, Soy nuevo aquí.

– Si, dime – Respondió el chico rubio.

– ¿Qué esta sucediendo exactamente?

– Ah, eso... Los Warblers vamos a cantar, si me disculpas, tengo un poco de prisa. No te preocupes, sigue a la multitud y llegarás a nuestra sala. Te veo allí... – El chico comenzó a correr, pero a los pocos pasos se dio media vuelta – Por cierto, soy Jeff.

– Yo Kurt – Respondió el ojiazul todavía perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Kurt decidió hacerle caso al consejo del rubio y siguió a la multitud hasta llegar a un aula donde había unos sillones y unas mesas bajas (en vez de los habituales pupitres y sillas de cualquier instituto). La decoración era clásica y por todos los rincones se notaba que no era una escuela pública (más bien pareciera el salón de la casa de algún rico). En el centro se encontraban 14 chicos divididos en dos filas con su uniforme (entre ellos el chico rubio con el que había hablado Kurt en la primera fila en el centro). Varios chicos comenzaron a hacer un acompañamiento musical con sus voces y Jeff y dos chicos más, ambos morenos, se adelantaron para cantar "This Love" del grupo Maroon 5. Todos los chicos seguían la coreografía y las armonías de una manera que la actuación resultaba mágica. Cuando la canción terminó, varios Warblers se acercaron a Kurt y le pidieron que fuera con ellos a la cafetería. Cuando entró allí, lo acompañaban 3 chicos morenos, un afroamericano, un asiático y Jeff.

– Supongo que me habéis descubierto – Afirmó el intruso viendo cómo el chico asiático le tendía un café.

– No eres un buen espía – Dijo el chico de piel oscura divertido– Por cierto, yo soy David, a Jeff ya lo conoces – el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa – y ellos son Wes, Nick, Trent y Thad. – Dijo señalando a cada uno de los chicos mientras decía su nombre.

– Yo soy Kurt – puso la sonrisa más inocente que pudo para evitar problemas.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – le preguntó el rubio

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se extrañó Kurt.

– No creemos que hayas venido sólo a espiarnos... – comenzó a decir Thad

– Si hubieras querido espiarnos habrías sido más discreto – Concluyó Wes

– ¿Sois todos gays? – Preguntó el ojiazul. Todos se echaron a reír.

– No, bueno, Jeff y yo si lo somos, pero los demás no. De hecho, acabas de conocer a todos los gays de Dalton. – le dijo Nick e hizo un guiño.

– Déjame adivinar – Dijo el chico rubio – te acosan en tu instituto.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos, ¿tan obvio era?.

– Si necesitas contárselo a alguien, Jeff y yo pasamos por lo mismo que tú, puedes confiar en nosotros. Al final vinimos aquí porque Dalton tiene una política de cero tolerancia con el acoso pero nuestra experiencia puede servirte de ayuda. – Dijo Nick

– Aquí no juzgamos a las personas por sus preferencias sexuales, religión, color de piel, etc. Todos somos iguales, tenemos los mismos derechos, así de simple – Aclaró Wes.

Después de pasar una tarde muy agradable con los Warblers volvió a su casa, allí estaba su padre, Burt, viendo un partido en la televisión con su hermanastro Finn. Los saludó y se fue a la cocina para saludar a Carole, su madrastra. Su padre aún no se había casado con ella, pero ya eran una familia. Él había encontrado en ella el cariño y apoyo que su madre no le podía dar ya que falleció cuando él era un niño... Y no podía negar que le agradaba tener a alguien cerca con quien poder hablar. Después se fue a su habitación para hacer sus deberes. No había terminado cuando su teléfono vibró indicándole que tenía un mensaje.

**Se fuerte, nadie podrá cambiar lo que eres, XO. J**

Y entonces Kurt decidió que iba a seguir el consejo de sus nuevos amigos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dudas

CAPÍTULO 2: DUDAS

Al día siguiente, Kurt llegó al McKinley y recibió un Slushie, lo metieron en un cubo de basura, le dedicaron insultos y lo empujaron contra los casilleros... Vamos, nada nuevo en su vida. La diferencia era que no dejaba que esas agresiones le bajaran su autoestima, como la gran Gaga dice, "I'm beautiful in my way".

La hora del club glee llegó y Kurt se sentó algo apartado del grupo y apenas atendió a la clase... ni siquiera se molestó en descubrir que canción cantaba Rachel en su enésimo solo. Sólo estaba pendiente del teléfono que no paraba de iluminarse. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick y Jeff habían estado turnándose para mandarle mensajes a Kurt dándole apoyo y recordándole que no debe dejarse influenciar por personas que no lo conocen realmente, porque si lo conocieran, se habrían dado cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es. El ojiazul no paraba de sonreír y eso llamó la atención de Mercedes, así que cuando acabó la clase, ella se acercó a su amigo:

– ¿Y esa sonrisa?

– Ayer conocí a unos chicos que son muy divertidos y llevan todo el día haciéndome reír con sus bromas. – Dijo el joven señalando su teléfono.

– Chicos, eh. ¿Algún candidato a ser algo más que "amigo"? – preguntó ella en tono pícaro

– ¿Qué? No, dos de ellos son gays pero no me siento atraído por ninguno de ellos.

– ¿Dónde los conociste?

– En la Academia Dalton, son Warblers

– ¡¿Qué?! – Mercedes gritó de tal manera que Kurt pensó que la habían escuchado hasta en Japón.

– Controlate. – suplicó – Fui a espiarlos y ellos fueron muy ambles conmigo, a pesar de que me descubrieron.

– Ten cuidado Kurt – Dijo la morena muy preocupada.

– Tranquila, no habrá otro drama Rachel-Jessie.

Por mucho que lo intentara, el castaño no podría tranquilizar a su mejor amiga. Ella estaba muy preocupada porque tenía miedo de que al acoso de los jugadores de fútbol americano ahora se le añadiera algún tipo de maltrato por parte de los Warblers. Decidió que lo mejor era hablarlo con Finn, encontrar una solución. Así que decidida fue a casa de los Hummel-Hudson y le contó sus temores al hermanastro de Kurt. Con lo que ninguno de los dos contó, es que Burt escuchara toda la conversación.

– Kurt, podemos hablar. – Burt entró en la habitación de su hijo.

– Claro papá.

– Voy a ser directo y quiero que seas totalmente sincero, ¿de acuerdo? – el mayor advirtió.

– Ok

– ¿Estás sufriendo acoso en la escuela?

El joven se quedó petrificado. No quería que su padre se enterara, hacía poco había sufrido un ataque al corazón y esta situación podría producirle un estrés innecesario a su padre.

– ¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó el castaño temeroso.

– Puede que escuchara una conversación entre Finn y Mercedes. Tengo otra pregunta, ¿qué o quiénes son los Warblers?

Más relajado, Kurt le contó a su padre cómo los había conocido y lo que habían hecho por él. A cada palabra que escuchaba, Burt se convencía más de que su plan era lo correcto. Por eso cuando su hijo terminó de contarle todo, él solo le dijo:

– También escuché mencionar la Academia Dalton y mi curiosidad me llevó a buscar información sobre ella y he de decir que con lo que me has contado acabas de convencerme. Había pensado que quizá te gustaría transferirte allí.

– Papá, es muy caro.

– Tendría que hablarlo con Finn porque con Carole ya lo he hecho, pero dejaríamos de buscar una casa más grande ya que Dalton tiene habitaciones y sólo vendrías los fines de semana. El dinero que habíamos ahorrado para la casa lo invertiríamos en Dalton. Piénsalo, ya tienes amigos allí, estarías más seguro, tiene un buen departamento musical y esas cosas que tanto te gustan, es una mejor escuela, lo que te permitiría ir a una mejor universidad. Todo son ventajas. – dijo el padre emocionado

– ¿Me dejas pensarlo esta noche?

– Tómate el tiempo que necesites Kurt, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad.

Burt besó a su hijo y salió de la habitación. El joven se quedó pensando. Su mente viajó a través de recuerdos con sus compañeros de New Directions, los abusos de los jugadores de fútbol americano, los Warblers, su familia... Era consciente de que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt entró a la cocina a desayunar y allí estaban los tres miembros de su familia esperándolo.

– Papá, ya he tomado una decisión...

N/A: La historia está ya escrita porque la publiqué en un foro, así que actualizaré casi todos los días... Donde la publicaba me pidieron secuela y la estoy escribiendo... Si os gusta la historia también subiré la secuela... ¡por lo que comentad!


	3. Capítulo 3: La decisión

CAPÍTULO 3: LA DECISIÓN

Burt y Kurt se encontraban en el despacho del director del McKinley solucionando el traslado del castaño a su nuevo instituto. Finn miraba a través de los cristales de dicho despacho con melancolía. Se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con su hermano y ahora éste se iba y lo abandonaba, porque así se sentía Finn, abandonado... No sólo Kurt se iba, se enfrentarían en los Sectionals en unas pocas semanas, porque seguro que entraba a los Warblers.

Kurt entró a la sala del glee club, sólo Finn sabía que esa era su despedida. Cuando Mr Schue entró, el castaño pidió la palabra.

– Quiero decir que os quiero mucho a todos, incluso a ti Rachel. – Todos rieron ante su comentario. – Por eso me resulta muy difícil hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Debo informaros que hoy es mi último día como estudiante del McKinley High School.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Varios de sus compañeros gritaron.

– Lo siento, de verdad. Me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero no puedo. Tengo miedo, no duermo bien, no como... No puedo seguir así y Dalton me ofrece algo que el McKinley nunca podrá, una política de cero tolerancia al acoso. De verdad que lo siento y espero que lo entendáis y respetéis mi decisión, aunque no la compartáis.

Finn se levantó y abrazó a su hermano. ¿Qué iba a ser de New Directions sin Kurt? En esos momentos aferrarse al cuerpo del ojiazul era lo único que el más alto podía hacer. Quería vengarse de todos los que le habían hecho sufrir. Quería que alguien pagara por esa situación. No era justo que su hermano fuera el que sufriera las consecuencias y tuviera que cambiar su vida por culpa de unos indeseables.

El resto se despidió de diversas maneras, como por ejemplo el llanto incontrolable de Tina, las bromas de Puck sobre la cantidad de traseros que podría ver en Dalton o el baile que compartió con Brittany. Los abrazos, besos en la mejilla y buenos deseos se sucedieron. Al final, nada lo retenía allí, tenía que salir de ese lugar, tal vez para siempre.

Kurt decidió que si ya le había dado la noticia a los New Directions, ahora se la tenía que dar a los Warblers, así que se dirigió a Dalton. Llamó a Jeff y éste le dijo que estaban haciendo sus proyectos de dibujo, por lo que estaban en una sala de estudio donde podían hablar y el ojiazul se dirigió allí. Cuando llegó vio a los seis Warblers y se sentó junto a ellos.

– ¡Hola! Tengo una noticia.

– ¿Buena o mala? – Quiso saber Wes.

– Creo que buena, espero que buena – dijo el castaño.

– Dilo ya, que no puedo aguantar más – suplicó Jeff casi de los nervios.

– ¡Me transfiero a Dalton! ¡Empiezo mañana!

Los chicos empezaron a saltar, gritar y darle abrazos a Kurt. Aunque no les gustaba el motivo de su traslado, le habían cogido mucho cariño al castaño.

– ¿Has elegido ya las clases a las que asistirás? – Quiso saber Nick.

– No, mañana antes de las clases tengo una reunión con el director para hacer mi horario, recoger mis libros y la llave de la habitación.

– ¿Te quedarás a dormir también? – Thad estaba entusiasmado.

– Si. – Dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ver la alegría de sus amigos le hacía confirmar que había tomado la decisión correcta.

– Toma – Dijo el rubio – éste es mi horario. Así podremos compartir clases.

– Thad y yo tenemos el mismo – añadió Nick. – Wes y David van a un curso superior y Trent a uno inferior.

– Es genial, chicos. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Siguieron charlando durante un rato hasta que Kurt vio a un chico de pelo moreno con muchos rizos que caían desordenados. Estaba concentrado en su lectura con una pose desenfadada. Algo en él le llamó la atención, aunque no sabía explicar el qué.

– Chicos, ¿quién es ese? – Dijo el ojiazul señalando en dirección al misterioso joven.

– Ah, no. – Respondió Jeff – Puedes mirar, hablar y desear a cualquier chico de Dalton excepto a él.

– Ya empezáis... – Susurra cansado Wes.

– Por mucho que digáis, Anderson es homófobo. Las miradas que nos dedica a Jeff y a mí son horrorosas. – Respondió Nick de manera seria.

– Indeterminado – Opinó David.

– ¿Por qué no dejamos que Kurt tome una decisión por sí mismo? – Preguntó Thad.

– ¿Tu que opinas Trent? – Preguntó Kurt. El más joven era tímido, apenas hablaba y se puso rojo como un tomate.

– Yo voy a química con él. Somos compañeros de laboratorio. He intentado conocerlo, tener una conversación con él, pero no consigo más que monosílabos. – Respondió el aludido

– Y pensar que un día intenté que formara parte de los Warblers... – Comentó Wes.

– Yo se cómo vamos a convencer a Kurt de que es homófobo. – Dijo el rubio con seguridad – Claro, si Nick está dispuesto.

– ¿Dispuesto a qué? – preguntó Kurt desconcertado

– Por mí está bien – Dijo el moreno. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la lengua del rubio estaba en la boca de Nick. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido ante esa muestra de "cariño" en público.

– Él no está mirando – dijo Trent y Wes, David y Thad empezaron a silbar y abuchear a la pareja para llamar la atención de toda la sala. En ese momento, Anderson levantó la vista y vio la escena que habían montado los Warblers. Kurt no tenía duda de que les dirigió una mirada nada amigable, le recordaba a la mirada que le dedicaba Karofsky. Jeff y Nick se separaron y miraron al castaño. No necesitaron preguntarle su opinión, la mirada de pánico que tenía el joven hablaba por él.

– No te preocupes. – Susurró Wes – No puede hacerte nada y lo sabe. Un solo insulto o agresión y está fuera de aquí.

– Tenéis razón. Solo me tiene que preocupar mi audición para los Warblers – Dijo Kurt más animado.

– Así se habla – Gritó Jeff.

Poco después el ojiazul se marchó a casa para preparar sus cosas ya que al día siguiente empezaba su etapa en Dalton.

N/A: Gracias por leer el fic, espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios... Animaros, que no os cuesta nada y a mí me hacéis muy feliz. Besos


	4. Capítulo 4: Sorpresas

CAPÍTULO 4: SORPRESAS

En un despacho muy elegante estaba la familia Hummel-Hudson acompañada de un señor de unos 50 años, pelo corto canoso, bajito y con ojos pequeños y oscuros.

– Bueno, señor Hummel. Ya tiene su horario, sus libros y su uniforme. Nos queda tratar el tema de su habitación. Dormirá en la 204, compartida con un alumno de un curso inferior al suyo. Su nombre es Blaine Anderson. – Dijo el señor Lance, el director de Dalton, mientras revisaba sus papeles.

– ¿Que? – Preguntó Kurt – ¿No puede ponerme en otra habitación? No puedo compartirla con él.

– Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo con el señor Duval y el señor Sterling.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Quiso saber Burt.

– Estos chicos han venido reiteradamente a quejarse de la supuesta homofobia del señor Anderson. Sin embargo, ellos mismos han reconocido que ni les ha agredido ni les ha insultado... Si ni siquiera les a dirigido la palabra.

– ¿Usted cree que es buena idea que Kurt y él compartan habitación? – Preguntó Carole

– Creo que a los dos les vendría muy bien. Conozco al señor Anderson desde que nació, se que no va a hacerle nada a Kurt. No arriesgaría la reputación de Dalton por un alumno intolerante, se lo aseguro.

Recorrieron los pasillos de la residencia hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía el número 204 en ella y el director la golpeó. Poco después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento Blaine, descalzo, con el pelo despeinado, un pantalón azul marino y largo de algodón y sin camiseta.

– ¿Si? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Hola señor Anderson, le presento a la familia Hummel-Hudson. El señor Hummel – señaló a Kurt – será su compañero de habitación.

– ¿Que? No, no, no, no, no. Mi padre solucionará esto. – Blaine entró, cogió la llave de su cuarto, una camiseta del suelo y su móvil. Salió del lugar antes de que ninguno pudiera entrar y se fue por el pasillo.

– No se preocupen, espero al señor Anderson con ustedes. Puede ir acomodando sus cosas. – Dijo el señor Lance mirando a Kurt.

En la habitación había dos camas, dos escritorios, dos estanterías y dos armarios de madera muy simples, distribuidos de forma simétrica a ambos lados. El izquierdo era el lado de Blaine, Kurt dedujo que lo había elegido porque en ese lado estaba la puerta del baño. La cama de la izquierda tenía la manta y sábanas revueltas, había ropa sucia alrededor de ella por el suelo. En las paredes había pósters de mujeres semidesnudas, en el escritorio se mezclaban los libros de diferentes asignaturas con revistas de coches y de videojuegos, además de un portátil, una televisión y una consola. En los estantes, diversas películas de acción y super héroes. Todo allí encajaba con el estereotipo de chico de 16 años heterosexual. El castaño cogió sus neceseres y su uniforme y se dirigió al baño. Estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una cuchilla y gel de afeitar, un bote de gel de ducha, otro de champú, un cepillo de dientes y dentífrico, un bote de desodorante y un peine. El joven suspiró, su compañero era un auténtico desastre. Salió del baño ya listo para asistir a clase.

Habían pasado 15 minutos cuando Blaine entró a su habitación acompañado de su padre. Ambos se parecían mucho, aunque el señor Anderson tenía el pelo canoso y más arrugas en la cara. Sin decir palabra, el menor se tumbó en la cama y se puso a leer una de las revistas sobre coches. Su padre fue el que habló:

– Mi hijo no comparte habitación, ese fue el trato.

– Lo se, pero el señor Hummel no tiene otro lugar donde alojarse, tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas. – Dijo tranquilamente el señor Lance.

– Elige, o el señor Hummel o mi hijo. – El señor Anderson miró al director

– Está bien, James, llévate a Blaine. ¿Te harás cargo de él?¿Le buscaras un nuevo colegio? Dalton es el único que tiene alojamiento ¿Te ocuparás de que tu hijo tenga cena todos los días?¿Lo educarás tú? – Dijo el director enfadado. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por su cambio de actitud.

– Está bien. Se queda. – El señor Anderson se rindió. Se volvió para mirar a su hijo. – Tu madre quiere saber si irás a Los Ángeles con nosotros en Acción de Gracias para comprar los billetes de avión.

– No. – Respondió el más joven.

– ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? – indagó el padre.

– Que la veo en verano. – El joven se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia a lo que acababa de decir, como si fuese normal que una madre y un hijo de 16 años no se viesen ni se llamasen durante los casi 8 meses que quedaban para el comienzo del verano.

– Ok. Adiós. – Se despidió el Señor Anderson.

En la habitación se hizo el silencio. Todos miraban a Blaine, sin embargo, parecía que no le había afectado lo ocurrido.

– Blaine, ¿te parece bien compartir la habitación con Kurt? – El tono del señor Lance era muy diferente al que había utilizado hasta ese momento en frente de los Hummel-Hudson. No sólo era amable, también era cariñoso.

– No, pero no tengo elección. – Respondió el joven.

– El Blaine Anderson que yo conocí hubiera estado encantado con compartir habitación y hacer nuevos amigos. – Comentó el director.

– Ese chico murió. – Dijo él de forma fría.

El señor Lance se despidió de todos de forma educada y salió de allí. Finn, Carole y Burt anunciaron que ellos también se iban y Kurt se ofreció a acompañarlos. Mientras los cuatro iban por el pasillo escucharon que alguien llamaba a gritos al castaño.

– Hola Jeff. – Saludó muy contento el ojiazul. – Te presento a mi padre, Burt, a Carole y a Finn.

– Encantado – dijo el joven tendiendo la mano a los hombres – Kurt, no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana tan guapa. – alagó a Carole mientras besaba su mano.

– Que adulador – Se sonrojó la mujer.

Una vez se despidió de su familia, se dirigió a clase con Jeff.

– ¿En qué habitación estas? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– En la 204.

– ¿Pero esa no es...?

– Si. – Lo interrumpió Kurt.

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Te atreves a retar a Kurt?

CAPÍTULO 5: ¿TE ATREVES A RETAR A KURT HUMMEL?

Las clases no resultaron tan complicadas como Kurt pensaba y, con la ayuda de Jeff, Nick y Thad se integró muy bien con sus compañeros. Era feliz, se sentía valorado y querido. Todo el mundo se fijaba en él, pero sus miradas no eran de odio, eran de curiosidad. Querían conocer al chico nuevo, ese que los Warblers habían acogido bajo su protección.

La hora de la comida llegó y sus amigos lo esperaban en la mesa de los Warblers con una silla libre para él. Se sentó y empezó a observar a los alumnos a su alrededor. Todo era tan distinto al McKinley. Había más orden y los alumnos eran más respetuosos. Los profesores comían con ellos, vigilando que nada se saliera de su control. En ese momento lo vio, Blaine estaba comiendo solo, mientras leía un libro.

– Esto... ¡Chicos! – Decidió llamar la atención de los Warblers. – ¿Blaine no tiene amigos?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el moreno hasta que Wes habló.

– Cuando llegó intentamos integrarlo en el grupo, hasta le propusimos formar parte de los Warblers. Lleva más de un año aquí y no se relaciona con nadie. No sabemos nada de su pasado.

– Eso es discutible. Llegó a Dalton días después de la paliza a esa pareja de homosexuales en el instituto George Washington. Seguro que fue expulsado por ella y sus padres decidieron trasladarlo aquí para que dejara los actos bandálicos. – Jeff estaba poniéndose de mal humor. Odiaba que todos lo tomaran por loco, él sabía que ese incidente tenía algo que ver con el moreno.

– O fue uno de los agredidos... – Respondió Trent.

– Me da pena que esté solo. – Comentó Kurt.

– No podrás conseguir ni que se siente en la mesa con nosotros. – Le dijo Nick.

– ¿Me estás retando? – El ojiazul levantó la ceja incrédulo.

– Si – Contestaron todos los Warblers al unísono.

Kurt se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa en la que Blaine estaba comiendo. Cuando llegó a ella, el moreno levantó la vista.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó claramente incómodo.

– Que te sientes con nosotros. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

– Ni en tus sueños.

– Entonces no me quedará más remedio que contarle a todo Dalton que eres el niñito mimado del director y que no eres tan malo como aparentas. Tu reputación caerá por los suelos. – argumentó el más alto con malicia acercándose a la oreja del ojimiel. – No querrás que todo el mundo se entere de la discusión de esta mañana. – Susurró.

Blaine se apartó de él, cogió su bandeja y una silla y se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaban los Warblers. Todos lo miraban incrédulo mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en la cara de Kurt. No le gustaba amenazar, y menos con algo tan delicado y privado cómo lo que había visto esa mañana, pero quería ayudar a Blaine. Mientras volvía a su sitio, vio como el director le miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera que el castaño no dudó en responder. Ahora entendía el comentario que había dicho el señor Lance sobre que la convivencia iba a ser muy beneficiosa para ambos.

La comida terminó sin incidentes. Blaine no dijo nada y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por integrarse, pero Kurt no quería presionarlo. Sería mejor que las cosas se dieran despacio y de forma natural. A las 5 de la tarde fue la reunión de los Warblers y el ojiazul interpretó "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" del musical Evita para su audición. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en su ingreso en el club y le explicaron la dinámica del grupo. Al terminar, los chicos se dispersaron, unos fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar, otros a realizar llamadas a sus padres o amigos, otros se fueron a tomar un café y sólo quedaron Jeff y Kurt.

– Por fin podemos tener una charla a solas. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿No te caen bien los chicos? – Bromeó Jeff.

– No es eso, pero desde ayer tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Es personal y no quería hacerla en frente de todos.

– Tu dirás – le animó el rubio.

– Nick y tu... – Kurt no sabía como decirlo.

– Somos amigos desde... ¡Ya ni me acuerdo! Éramos muy pequeños. Él está presente en todos mis recuerdos de infancia.

_Flashback_

_Un grupo de niños de 6 años empuja a un niño rubio de 4 hasta que éste cae al suelo y empieza a llorar. Asustados por si viene un adulto, los mayores corren dejando al pequeño solo. Poco después se acerca un niño moreno y le tiende la mano._

_– __¿Quieres que te ayude?_

_– __No_

_El moreno saca un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo ofrece al rubio. Éste lo mira con recelo._

_– __Es de 'nananja' _

_El rubio lo acepta y se lo mete a la boca, dejando de llorar._

_– __'Mu gico' – dice con la boca llena._

_El moreno toma la mano del rubio y lo ayuda a levantarse. Los dos niños se marchan de allí de la mano. Esa tarde comparten juegos y risas._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Nuestros padres nos habrán contado esa historia por lo menos 1.000 veces. Empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, tanto es así que nuestros padres decidieron que fuéramos juntos a la escuela y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Sus padres me llevan con ellos de vacaciones y Nick viene con los míos. Tenemos mucha confianza el uno en el otro. Nos damos besos en la boca y no nos avergüenza vernos desnudos. Caminamos de la mano e, incluso, nos dedicamos motes ñoños en privado. Hay gente que no entiende nuestra amistad, pero sinceramente no me importa mientras él y yo la sintamos así. Somos amigos, sólo amigos.

– Ok. Hasta ahí entiendo. Una última pregunta. ¿Qué sientes por él? – Quiso saber Kurt.

– Yo...

N/A: Respondo a vuestros comentarios, pero quiero agradecer a todos vuestras palabras, además de que algunos habéis puesto la historia como favorita o la seguís... Me alegra mucho que lo hayáis hecho. Gracias de corazón, me hacéis muy feliz.


	6. Capítulo 6: Confesiones

CAPÍTULO 6: CONFESIONES

– Ok. Hasta ahí entiendo. Una última pregunta. ¿Qué sientes por él? – Quiso saber Kurt.

– Yo...

– Vamos Jeff, puedes confiar en mi. – animó el castaño.

– Puede que me guste. – dijo avergonzado el rubio. Kurt puso cara de incredulidad. – Vale, creo que estoy enamorado de él. Pero eso no importa. Él no siente lo mismo.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho él? – el ojiazul quiso saber.

– No, pero no es necesario. Somos como hermanos. – Jeff estaba al borde de las lágimas.

– Creo que deberías decírselo.

– No quiero perder su amistad. Sin él yo... No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

– Eso es amor. – Sentenció el castaño.

– ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – propuso el rubio.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

– Blaine Anderson. – La cara de Kurt se puso más pálida de lo habitual.

– No sé qué quieres que te cuente de él. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿Te gusta? – Interrogó Jeff.

– No. Rotundamente no. Sin embargo hay algo en el que me tiene intrigado. – Respondió el ojiazul.

– La verdad es que es un tanto misterioso. Eso resulta sexy. Además de que está buenísimo.

– Por favor... – La cara de Kurt estaba roja.

– Dime que no te querrías meter en sus pantalones. – Retó el rubio.

– ¿Qué? – El castaño no sabía donde meterse.

– Lo sabía. – Dijo el joven con voz triunfante.

– Es sólo atracción física. La verdad es que me gusta alguien.

– ¿Quién? – Quiso saber Jeff

– No te lo voy a decir.

– Vamos, yo te lo he dicho. – Dijo el rubio con voz infantil.

– No lo conoces... Además, no importa. Sé que yo a él no le gusto.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

– Más o menos. Sé que le gusta otra persona.

– ¿Por qué no lo seduces?

– Porque no quiero interponerme en su felicidad.

– Eso no es que te gusta, eso es amor.

Sin decir nada más, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería donde se encontraron con algunos Warblers y conversaron un rato.

Mientras, Blaine se encuentra en su habitación escribiendo una carta a mano.

_Mi gran querido amigo:_

_No te puedes imaginar cuánto te hecho de menos. Necesito que estés aquí. Necesito tu consejo y tu optimismo. Tengo sentimientos hacia una persona, un chico. Tengo miedo, ¿soy un depravado? ¿soy una abominación? A veces creo que lo mejor sería desaparecer, pero soy cobarde. Sin embargo, lo veo sonreír y soy feliz, aunque esa sonrisa no vaya dirigida a mi. Me encantaría abrazarlo, probar sus labios... Pero sé que eso nunca sucederá._

_Me siento solo. Estoy solo. A nadie le importo. Hoy vi a mi padre, llevaba 3 meses sin verlo. Cuando ha entrado en Dalton ni siquiera me ha saludado. Se ha dedicado a gritarme por tener que venir a solucionar mis problemas, cosa que al final no ha hecho porque el señor Lance le ha ganado la batalla. _

_No sé que hacer. ¿Podríamos quedar?, ¿podríamos vernos?_

_Un abrazo._

_Blaine Anderson_

El joven dobló con cuidado la hoja, la metió en un sobre y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Kurt no había llegado a la habitación pero aún quedaba 1 hora para el toque de queda. El moreno decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir y eso fue lo que hizo.

A falta de cinco minutos para las 11 de la noche, el castaño abría la puerta de la habitación. Gracias a la luz del pasillo que se colaba por la apertura, se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba durmiendo. Cerró la puerta y, utilizando su móvil como linterna, cogió su pijama de debajo de su almohada y se dirigió al baño. Treinta minutos después salió, dejó su uniforme cuidadosamente en la silla y se metió en la cama.

N/A: Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegran mucho. Pido un poco de paciencia, poco a poco se resolverán las incógnitas... Y aparecerán otras. Besitos a todos


	7. Capítulo 7: Un nuevo comienzo

CAPÍTULO 7: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

A la mañana siguiente ya era viernes, por lo que Kurt volvería esa tarde con su familia. Estaba preparando sus neceseres cuando Blaine entró al baño.

– Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.

– Dame unos minutos, sólo estoy recogiendo mis cosas. – El ojiazul le dedicó una sonrisa al menor.

– Quería hablar contigo. – Dijo el moreno con la cabeza baja, intentando evitar la mirada de su compañero.

– Te escucho.

– Siento todo lo que pasó ayer, de verdad. No quería que te sintieras incómodo. Yo... – Blaine no dijo nada más, se quedó pensativo.

– Tranquilo, todo está bien. Pero no creas ni por un momento que hoy te libras de desayunar y comer con los Warblers. – Amenazó el castaño.

– ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer eso? – Dijo el ojimiel casi suplicando.

– ¿Por qué te molesta tanto pasar tiempo con nosotros? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Porque tus amigos me odian. – Respondió con sinceridad el moreno.

– No es verdad. – Afirmó Kurt.

– ¿Te crees que no se lo que Duval y Sterling opinan de mi?

El castaño se quedó paralizado. No se imaginaba que Blaine fuera consciente de las acusaciones de homofobia que sus dos amigos habían realizado contra él. Al ver la cara de su compañero, el moreno se apresuró a decir:

– No importa, de verdad. Puede que tengan razón. – Después de decir ésto, se marchó.

Kurt no lo vio hasta que bajó a desayunar. Allí estaba él, en la mesa de los Warblers, sin decir una palabra mientras el resto hablaba, gritaba y reía. El castaño se sentía mal, no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que tenía que ser para el moreno sentarse a la mesa con dos personas que lo odiaban. Al fin y al cabo, Jeff y Nick le habían retado, pero Blaine no había tenido alternativa. El señor Lance pasó a su lado y al darse cuenta de la expresión de Kurt decidió hablar con él.

– ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Quiso saber el adulto.

– Más bien se lo he hecho yo a él. Le he chantajeado para que se siente en la mesa con dos personas que él cree que lo odian. – Respondió el joven.

– Fingiré que no he escuchado eso porque tendría que expulsarte. Pero sí te voy a decir que a veces, sólo a veces, el fin justifica los medios. Ésta puede ser una de esas veces.

– ¿No se supone que tendría que decirme lo contrario?

– En estos momentos, Blaine me importa más que toda la ética, la moral y la decencia juntas.

Tras estas palabras, el director se marchó dejando a Kurt pensativo.

Las clases de la mañana habían ido bien para Kurt. Sin embargo, no lograba quitarse a Blaine de la cabeza. Todo era tan raro y complicado con él. Decidió contarles a los chicos parte de lo sucedido con el moreno, omitiendo la parte de la mala relación de éste con su padre. Así que Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad y Trent se reunieron con él en la sala de los Warblers antes de comer.

– No entiendo nada. – Suspiró Wes frustrado. No le gustaba que algo se escapara de su control.

– Yo si. – Dijo Jeff.

– No, otra vez tus teorías homofóbicas no, por favor. – Suplicó David.

– ¿Y si él quiere que lo veamos así, como mecanismo de protección? – Sugirió el rubio.

Todos guardaron silencio pensando en esa posibilidad. Para Kurt, eso explicaba el comportamiento errático del moreno.

– Es una posibilidad. – Nick contestó.

– En ese caso, puede que yo tenga razón y sea uno de los chicos gays agredidos en el Washington. – Añadió Trent.

– ¿Puedo saber porque siempre has defendido esa idea? – Quiso saber Thad.

– Cuando llegó, pude ver que tenía dos moratones muy grandes en la espalda mientras se cambiaba en los vestuarios. – Contestó el menor.

– Pudieron hacérselo los agredidos para defenderse. – Argumentó Jeff.

– ¿Por la espalda? – Dijo Thad de forma sarcástica.

Todos guardaron silencio. Tenían mucho en lo que pensar. No tenían la información suficiente para llegar a mejores conclusiones, así que se dirigieron al comedor.

Una vez allí, todos se sentaron y empezaron a conversar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Estaban hablando de qué poder de superhéroe querían tener cuando Blaine quiso intervenir por primera vez en una charla con los Warblers:

– Yo creo que el mejor sería la invisibilidad. – Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio. Wes se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Por qué?

– No necesitaría nunca huir o esconderme.

El moreno no intervino más en la conversación, pero para Kurt fue más que suficiente. Estaban consiguiendo un cambio. ¿Tendría Jeff razón y sólo se está escondiendo? La respuesta que ha dado sobre la invisibilidad da pie a pensar que no van tan desencaminados con eso. Así que el castaño se fijó un nuevo objetivo, ganarse la confianza de Blaine. Para eso necesitaba la ayuda de una persona que él conocía muy bien. Alguien que al principio desconfiaba de él, pero que poco a poco se ganó su amistad. Ese alguien es Finn. Gracias a Gaga que él volvía a casa y podía ver a sus amigos del McKinley, ellos serán de más ayuda que los locos de los Warblers.

– Hola hermanito, necesito que organices una reunión de los New Directions, necesito vuestra ayuda.

– Hola, Bro. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

– En nuestra casa, mañana por la mañana.

N/A: Gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre me hacéis sonreir... El capítulo 10 es muy importante y supondrá un cambio en la historia. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán los ND. Espero que os guste y que sigáis comentando... Besos


	8. Capítulo 8: Estais todos locos

CAPÍTULO 8: ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS

Ya era sábado por la mañana y en el sótano de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson se encontraban diez adolescentes tomando refrescos, chucherías y patatas fritas cuando dos personas más entraron, un chico y una chica, ambos rubios.

– Por fin estamos todos. – Dijo Puck. – Supongo que Sam a tenido que esperar a que Quinn se pintara la raya del ojo.

– Eso ha sido muy machista. – Respondió la rubia – Además el que se ha retrasado ha sido él.

– Dejemos las discusiones para luego, ahora necesito vuestra ayuda. – Dijo Kurt.

– Ah, no. No pensamos ayudarte a preparar tu canción en los Sectionals. – Contestó Rachel.

– ¿Quieres callarte enana?. Así nunca sabremos lo que Porcelana quiere. – Respondió Santana.

– ¿Vamos a dejar que Hummel hable o no? – Dijo Puck.

– Por supuesto que si. – Finn añadió.

– Yo creo que no debería hablar porque si lo hace puede que Lord Tubington se entere y le cuente todo a los marcianos. – Dijo Brittany.

– Y eso sería malo porque... – Santana añadió.

– Los extraterrestres vendrán y nos abducirán a todos. – Gritó la rubia desesperada.

– Chicos... – Intentó llamar su atención Kurt.

– Britt, cielo, no van a venir los extraterrestres. Los mataron a todos. ¿No viste conmigo Men In Black? – Dijo la latina.

– No los mataron a todos, además, había un perro que hablaba. Por si no lo sabes, ese perro declaró a Lord Tubington en busca y captura por tráfico de drogas. Hace poco descubrí que había hecho un laboratorio en el desván.

– PODRÍAIS POR FAVOR PRESTARME ATENCIÓN – gritó Kurt. – Así me gusta. – Añadió al ver que habían callado todos.

El castaño pasó los siguientes minutos relatando lo sucedido con Blaine, volviendo a omitir la parte en la que el padre del moreno ignoraba totalmente a su hijo.

– ¿Las tías de los posters están buenas? – Quiso saber Puck.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que sacaste en claro? – Preguntó el ojiazul molesto.

– Es información fundamental. Si no están buenas, está claro que es gay. – Respondió el chico.

– Dejando de lado el comentario digno de Premio Nobel de Puck, creo que lo único que puedes hacer es conseguir su confianza y esperar que sea él quien te cuente todo. – Dijo Santana.

– ¿Y si...? – Comenzó a decir Noah.

– ¡No! – Contestaron todos los demás sin dejar siquiera que terminara la frase.

El resto del fin de semana fue genial. Pasó tiempo con su familia y sus amigos. Incluso se olvidó de Blaine. Sin embargo, el lunes llegó, y con él las clases. Kurt volvió a Dalton con el objetivo de conocer mejor al ojimiel.

La semana transcurrió sin novedades. El moreno poco a poco se iba incluyendo en las conversaciones, e incluso se reía con algunos chistes de David. Parecía que se abría a sus nuevos amigos. El viernes el joven entró al comedor con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

– He conseguido una entrada para ver vuestra actuación mañana. – Dijo sin más rodeos.

– ¿Vas a vernos en los sectionals? – Quiso asegurarse Trent.

– ¿Para qué si no querría la entrada? – Preguntó divertido Blaine.

– Gracias por tu apoyo. – Dijo Jeff sinceramente. El moreno sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

El sábado, Blaine, vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, unas zapatillas deportivas azul marino y un jersey rojo de punto entraba al camerino de los Warblers para desearles suerte:

– Mucha mierda chicos.

– Gracias – Respondieron todos al unísono.

El moreno se sentó en su sitio. El primer grupo que salió fue un auténtico desastre. Desafinaron, no tuvieron coreografía e incluso se equivocaron en la letra. Después actuaron los New Directions. Rachel cantó My Heart Will Go On de Celine Dion. Lo hizo muy bien, pero Blaine pensó que era algo muy trillado. Después el grupo interpretó Satisfaction de Rolling Stones, con Puck, Artie, Rachel y Finn como voces principales. Sonaban muy bien juntos y la coreografía era elaborada. Finalmente, las chicas cantaron Only Girl in The World de Rihanna. Mike y Brittany bailaron muy bien, pero se notaba la diferencia que ambos tenían con el resto de los miembros de su equipo, en especial Finn que apenas podía llevar los pasos. Sin embargo, Blaine tuvo que admitir que eran unos duros contrincantes.

Por último, llegó el turno de los Warblers. Nick y Jeff cantaron una versión muy original y movida de I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor, la complicidad de ellos dos en el escenario era increíble, pero la canción era previsible. Wes, Thad y David cantaron It's My Live de Bon Jovi, ambas canciones contaron con grandes coreografías y Kurt cantó Bring Him Home del musical Les Misèrables. A pesar de que estuvieron geniales, les faltaba algo, aunque el Blaine no sabía muy bien el qué. Era difícil elegir un ganador.

Todos los participantes se encontraban en el escenario a la espera de que los jueces nombraran al ganador. Los Warblers y New Directions competían por el primer premio.

– Y el ganador es...

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Respondo por mensaje privado, pero hay uno que no puedo y tengo que hacerlo por aquí:

Albaseo: muchas gracias. Me alegro que te guste. No te preocupes que publicaré casi todos los días... Besos

¿Quién ganará los Sectionals?...


	9. Capítulo 9: Mi vida mejor contigo

CAPÍTULO 9: MI VIDA MEJOR CONTIGO

– Y el ganador es... The Warblers.

Todos los chicos de la Academia Dalton saltaron, gritaron y se abrazaron. Blaine, desde su asiento, aplaudía cómo si fuera él quien había ganado. Por otro lado, los New Directions estaban tristes y decepcionados. Aún así, todos se acercaron a Kurt y lo felicitaron por la victoria, además de hacerlo con el resto de los ganadores. Para el castaño, fue una victoria agridulce, ya que se alegraba por los Warblers y por él mismo, pero le entristecía la derrota de sus amigos. Para cuando los chicos de Dalton llegaron al camerino, Blaine estaba esperándolos. Se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul. El castaño tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y rodear la cintura del menor con sus brazos.

– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó el castaño.

– No se... ¿Te ha molestado? – Dijo avergonzado el moreno.

– Claro que no. Eres mi amigo. – Animó el mayor.

– Lo único que te puedo decir es que mi vida es mejor desde que tu formas parte de ella. La palabra "amigos" no creo que refleje lo que siento... ¡que no es amor ni nada parecido! – se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta de lo que podía parecer – No se... Tal vez como "hermanos".

– Me gusta como suena eso. – Dijo Kurt volviendo a abrazar a Blaine.

Cuando se separaron, se volvió y miró a Jeff y Nick.

– Siento si alguna vez os hice sentir incómodos. No era mi intención. Puede que algún día encuentre el valor para contaros los motivos de mi comportamiento.

– No hay nada que perdonar. Quizá exageramos un poco. – Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Sólo un poco? – Añadió Thad con sarcasmo.

Blaine fue el primero en reírse del comentario. Todos los demás lo siguieron. Nadie se podía creer que ese chico que estaba con ellos era Anderson, esa persona fría que apenas se relacionaba con los demás. Habían visto más sonrisas del moreno en una semana de las que habían visto desde que llegó a Dalton hace más de un año. Estaba claro que Kurt era alguien especial, capaz de sacar lo mejor de las personas.

Por su lado, Finn estaba frustrado. Los New Directions habían perdido los Sectionals. Al menos, el año pasado llegaron a los regionales. Volvió al McKinley con el objetivo de descargar su furia haciendo algo de deporte. Al entrar a los vestuarios de los chicos, se encontró con Azimio y Karofsky.

– ¿No tenías hoy que bailar con Tu-tú delante de otros maricones como tú? – Se mofó el más corpulento de los chicos.

– Cierra la boca. – Contestó Finn, claramente enfadado. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse más. Descargó toda su rabia en un puñetazo que partió el labio de Azimio. Puso toda su fuerza en ese golpe, por cada Slushie que tanto él como sus amigos habían recibido, por todos los empujones y burlas que su hermano había sufrido, por cada lágrima y dolor que alguna vez les causaron. El chico más alto sabía que sólo tenía ese golpe, pues estaba en minoría y los otros eran más fuertes, así que esperó el castigo con los ojos cerrados. Pero éste no llegó. Al abrir los ojos vio a la entrenadora Beiste. Los chicos se habían ido.

– No tolero la violencia. Y tú menos que nadie debería hacerlo. – Dijo la mujer muy seria.

– Lo se... Pero hace tiempo que quiero hacerles sufrir parte de lo que mi hermano sufrió. Y hoy simplemente no era el mejor día para que se metieran conmigo.

– Yo no voy a hablar con el director de lo ocurrido, pero si Azimio lo hace, no tendré más remedio que darle la razón. – Dijo ella muy seria.

– Gracias... Afrontaré las consecuencias de mis actos. Aunque sea injusto... Tal vez debería considerar la opción de irme de este instituto. Empiezo a pensar que estaría mejor con Kurt. – Dijo el joven.

– Claro que estarías mejor con tu hermano... pero aquí en el McKinley. Lo que tienes que hacer es trabajar duro para conseguir de éste instituto un lugar seguro para Kurt.

– ¿Cómo? – quiso saber Finn.

– Ya encontraremos una idea... – dijo la entrenadora con un tono pensativo.

Por su parte, Azimio y Karofski estaban más que enfadados. No pensaban denunciar a Finn puesto que si lo hacían, no podrían vengarse de él. Tenían que trazar un plan para hacerle sufrir, pero no iba a ser un sufrimiento físico. Necesitaban una idea brillante, algo que no dejara huella. Mientras pensaban vieron a lo lejos como un grupo de chicos uniformados paseaban por las calles muy animados. Entre ellos, reconocieron a uno. Esa era la clave, si querían hacer sufrir al líder del club glee, tenían que utilizar su talón de Aquíles, que en este caso tenía forma de chico castaño, delgado, de piel pálida y ojos claros. ¿Quién sería el moreno que iba cogido de su mano? ¿Un novio a caso? Ya lo averiguarían. Necesitaban tiempo, su venganza no sería inmediata, debían planearla cuidadosamente.

N/A: Sé que es corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será muy interesante. En él se descubrirá el gran secreto de Blaine... Si tengo 5 comentarios nuevos en las próximas horas publicaré hoy el capítulo 10. Tenéis unas 8 horas para conseguir el reto (hasta que me vaya a la cama)... Si no, tendréis que esperar a mañana... Besos


	10. Capítulo 10: Cooper Anderson

N/A: Han sido cuatro comentarios, pero maravillosos, por lo que os dejo el capítulo 10, uno de los mejores de este fic... (solo 3 lo pueden superar). Espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 10: COOPER ANDERSON

Kurt y Blaine estaban tumbados cada uno en su cama días después de la victoria de los Warblers en los Sectionals. El castaño estaba chateando con Mercedes y Rachel en su ordenador y el moreno leía una y otra vez los inventos e industrias que lideraron la Primera Revolución Industrial ya que tenía examen el lunes y, aunque era todavía miércoles, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el castaño se levantó a abrirla puesto que nadie visitaba al moreno. El hombre que se encontraba tras ella no era conocida por Kurt, bueno, sí, pero no en persona. Era Cooper Anderson, protagonista de unos comerciales en Internet... Espera, ¿Anderson?.

– ¡Hola! Tu debes ser el compañero de Blainers. Soy Coop, su hermano. Seguro que te ha hablado mucho de mí. – Saludó el mayor.

– Si, claro. Soy Kurt – Ambos se estrecharon la mano. – Pasa.

Cooper pasó a la habitación mientras Kurt se tumbaba en su cama otra vez. Sin embargo el mayor se quedó petrificado ante lo que vio.

– ¿Por qué habéis cambiado de sitio? – Parecía confuso.

Al ver que Blaine no contestaba, el castaño preguntó:

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– En esa estantería hay películas Disney, Musicales y comedias románticas, revistas de moda y libros. Vamos, los gustos del enano. Desde luego, ni las películas de acción ni las revistas de coches son del gusto de mi hermano, ¡Mucho menos las mujeres desnudas!

– Cierra la boca Cooper – Dijo el menor de muy mal humor. Kurt, sin embargo, estaba intrigado y sorprendido por el comentario del actor.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan borde? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Desde que tú te fuiste a cumplir tu sueño de super estrella de Hollywood y decidiste ser el Señor Perfecto. – Grito Blaine.

– No sabía que entre tus defectos estaba la envidia. – Cooper trataba de aparentar una calma que no tenía. No entendía que le pasaba a su hermano. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico dulce, amante de las pajaritas, que siempre llevaba el pelo engominado? ¿Qué había sido de ese niño que cantaba canciones de Pink subido a la mesa de la sala en casa de sus padres sujetando un cepillo a modo de micrófono? ¿Por qué la persona que tenía en frente era tan diferente a ese joven que una noche entró a su habitación, poco antes de que él se fuera a Los Ángeles, para llorar en sus brazos mientras le confesaba que era gay?

– Claro – Contestó el pequeño con malicia – No todos podemos ser perfectos como tú. No... Tú no... – No sabía si contarle o no sus problemas. La última vez que Blaine se sinceró con su hermano, éste se fue a Los Ángeles y dejó de hablarle. No estaba seguro de que en este momento fuera a ser diferente, ya que llevaba más de 2 años sin ver a su hermano y mucho más tiempo sin tener una conversación real con él. La última vez fue cuando Blaine le contó que era gay. Su hermano tenía 18 años y él 11.

– Suéltalo B. Sabes que te mueres por echarme en cara lo que supuestamente he hecho. – El tono del mayor era muy serio. Su hermano simplemente se puso de pie, ¿en serio tenía que contarle el motivo?.

– Te dije que era gay y tardaste 9 días en desaparecer de mi vida, ¡nueve!. Que decir tiene que ni papá ni mamá me apoyaron en eso. Cuando salí del armario en el instituto, me empezaron a acosar. Fui al baile de Sadie Hawkins con un amigo, el único chico gay que había, a parte de mi, claro. Los dos acabamos en el hospital. Cuando nuestros padres entraron a visitarme, empezaron a hablar de que tenía una enfermedad y que me curaría. Empecé a ver a diferentes Psicólogos y Psiquiatras y me alejaron de Rick. Josh convenció a nuestros padres de que me trajeran aquí, que él me cuidaría. Veo a mis padres dos veces al año, ambas en verano y porque estoy en casa cuando ellos llegan. A mi hermano... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos o hablamos Coop? Y mis amigos... No he podido hablar con ninguno desde la noche del baile. Siento mucho si te tengo envidia, pero mi vida es una mierda. Me habéis hecho mucho daño y hay heridas que no sé si podrán sanar alguna vez. Te necesité, necesité a mi hermano mayor, al que siempre idolatré, el que yo pensaba que tenía la solución a todos los problemas del mundo... pero no estabas. Nadie estaba. – Blaine estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba la respiración de los chicos. Nadie decía nada, nadie se atrevía siquiera a moverse.

– Blainy, lo siento tanto. – Cooper estaba realmente arrepentido. Nunca pensó que la vida de su hermano fuera así. – Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.

Blaine se tumbó en la cama de espaldas a su hermano y a Kurt. Cooper se dio media vuelta y mirando a Kurt movió sus labios articulando un "cuida de él" a lo que el castaño asintió con la cabeza antes de que el mayor saliera de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el moreno comenzó a llorar sonoramente. Kurt se levantó de su cama y se tumbó junto al ojimiel. El castaño pegó su pecho a la espalda de su compañero, pasó su brazo sobre él y agarró su mano. Le dio un beso en el cuello y comenzó a dedicarle palabras de consuelo. Por fin entendía a Blaine. Kurt siempre pensó que su vida no había sido fácil, pero siempre contó con su padre y para cuando salió del armario, ya tenía amigos que lo amaban incondicionalmente y que, aunque a veces se haya sentido solo, en el fondo sabía que podía contar con ellos. Sin embargo, el moreno no había tenido esa suerte. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo conseguir que confiara en él?

Horas después los dos adolescentes seguían en la misma postura, ambos dormidos y con sus uniformes todavía puestos. ¿Será Blaine capaz de superar el pasado? ¿Podrá Kurt romper ese muro que ha creado el moreno?


	11. Capítulo 11: Una familia

N/A: Siento subir tan tarde... Mal día... Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo... Mañana respondo a los comentarios, que ahora me caigo de sueño, espero que me perdonéis... Besos

CAPÍTULO 11: UNA FAMILIA

Los pocos avances que había hecho Blaine en sus relaciones sociales se vieron truncados por su encuentro con Cooper. Otra vez pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo y no hablaba con nadie. Todos los chicos lo notaban raro pero no sabían el motivo. Tampoco se atrevían a preguntar, se había comprobado que con el moreno era mejor dejar que fuera él quien se lo contase. Kurt había guardado el secreto. El castaño estaba desesperado, así que consideró que ya era hora de pedir ayuda a alguien en quien confiaba mucho. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena de los viernes, les contó a Carole, Finn y Burt todo lo acontecido, sin omitir ninguna información.

– Ese chico lo que necesita es amor. ¿No tiene a nadie que le de cariño? – Quiso saber Carole.

– Creo que no. – Respondió el menor.

– Entonces lo que necesita es una familia. – Comentó su hermanastro.

– Genial... No lo había pensado. ¿Dónde puedo comprar una? – Dijo el ojiazul irónicamente.

– Lo que quería decir, es que quizá pueda formar parte de la nuestra. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros la hemos formado hace poco y de la nada. – Dijo el más alto.

– No es mala idea. ¿Está ahora en Dalton? – Quiso saber Burt.

– Si. – Dijo Kurt.

– Mañana vais los dos y le ayudáis a preparar las cosas para venir aquí el fin de semana. Haced planes para integrarlo con vosotros. No lo dejéis solo en ningún momento. Sacaré del garaje los sacos de dormir y los colchones. Podríais invitar a Puck y hacer una pijamada de hombres o algo por el estilo... Lo que sea.

– Gracias Papá. – Su hijo le sonrió sinceramente. El padre se alegró de que su pequeño tuviera un corazón tan grande, exactamente igual que su madre.

Al día siguiente, Finn y Kurt llamaron a la puerta de la habitación que compartía el castaño con Blaine. Éste abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a los dos chicos. El moreno estaba en pijama y tenía los ojos hinchados, dejando ver que había estado llorando.

– ¿No tendrías que estar en casa? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Vine a buscarte, tú te vienes con nosotros a pasar el fin de semana. – Dijo el ojiazul alegremente.

Antes de que Blaine se diera cuenta, los otros dos chicos habían entrado a la habitación. Finn cogió una bolsa y se fue al baño para llenarla de los productos de aseo del moreno. Kurt abrió el armario y rebuscó entre las ropas lo que le parecía más adecuado y lo fue metiendo en una maleta. El menor se resignó y empezó a recoger su portátil, móvil y libros de texto para hacer los deberes. Cuando todo estuvo listo, los tres se dirigieron al coche para ir a la casa de la familia Hummel-Hudson.

Al llegar, Carole les recibió dándoles un beso y un abrazo a los tres. Blaine parecía un poco incómodo ante esa muestra de cariño, pero todos decidieron ignorar el gesto. Burt por su lado le estrechó la mano. Poco después llegó Puck y anunció:

– Hoy hay tarde de chicos. Kurt, esta vez vienes con nosotros porque no hay tarde de chicas. Brit está enferma, San se queda cuidándola, Cedes se fue a visitar a su hermano, Tina tiene algo familiar, Quinn está de mudanza y Rachel, no sé porque desconecto cuando habla. No haremos nada raro. Bolera, cine y helados en el centro comercial. No os pregunto a ninguno de los tres si venís, es obligatorio.

– Ok. ¿Qué hacemos hasta entonces? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– ¡Mario Karts! – Gritaron al unísono los dos estudiantes del McKinley.

Dos horas después...

– Rápido, tira esa tortuga azul, que si no nos vuelve a ganar...

– Casi llego a la meta... no os va a dar tiempo...

– Creo que he tardado demasiado...

– ¿Cómo puede ser que le haya dado justo al cruzar la meta?

Kurt, Puck y Finn estaban frustrados. Blaine era muy bueno en ese juego y no les daba tregua. Había ganado todas las partidas.

– Si no hubiera tardado tanto en tirar la tortuga... – Se lamentó el ojiazul.

– La comida casi está. Poned la mesa. – Pidió Carole desde la cocina. En menos de un minuto, los chicos apagaron la consola y se fueron al comedor.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, la mujer comenzó a servir la comida en los platos y comenzaron a comer.

– ¿Te gusta Blaine? Si no puedo cocinar cualquier otra cosa para ti... – Dijo la mujer cariñosamente.

– Está riquísimo, de verdad. Hacía mucho que no comía comida casera... – Respondió el joven.

– Aquí, siempre que lo necesites, tendrás un plato y una cama. – Añadió Burt.

– Muchas gracias, por todo. – Dijo el ojimiel sinceramente.

Ya en la tarde, los cuatro se dirigieron al centro comercial. Cuando llegaron, Mike y Sam ya habían llegado. Puck agarró los hombros del menor y dijo:

– Chicos, éste es Blaine. Ellos son Mike y Sam. – Señaló a los chicos. – Son buenos chicos, aunque están como una cabra...

– Le dijo la sartén al cazo. – Mike bromeó mientras tendía su mano al moreno. Luego fue Sam quien lo saludó.

– Artie se retrasará un poco. Su madre no lo puede traer antes. – Informó el rubio.

– ¿Lo esperamos comiendo helado? – Sugirió Finn.

– ¿Siempre piensas en comer? – Quiso saber Kurt.

– ¿Votos a favor del helado? – Preguntó Puck. Todos los chicos menos el castaño levantaron la mano. Así que se fueron allí.

Una vez se sentaron y tenían todos sus helados, comenzaron a charlar sobre temas triviales y cotilleos del McKinley. Después de un rato, la conversación se centró en el moreno.

– Blaine... Todos aquí cantamos y bailamos... Bueno, más o menos. – Dijo Sam dirigiendo su mirada a Mike y Finn. – Pero no sabemos de lo que tú eres capaz. ¿Te enfrentarías a nosotros en una batalla de baile en las recreativas?

– Yo ni lo intento. – Añadió Finn.

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Soy malísimo bailando.

– Quizá yo soy peor, eso no lo sabes.

Finn le dedicó una mirada incrédula al ojimiel hasta que éste confesó.

– Vale, no soy tan malo. Pero te aseguro que Mike y Sam me ganan, los vi en los Sectionals.

– ¿Estuviste allí? No te vi cantar ni bailar. – Dijo el rubio desconcertado.

– Estaba en el público. – Matizó Kurt. – No es un Warbler, aunque sea un amigo de los Warblers.

Después se fueron a las recreativas y realizaron la batalla de baile. Finn quedó el último y ganó Mike. Sin embargo, Blaine consiguió ganar a Kurt y Sam. Cuando Artie llegó, se fueron al cine a ver una película de acción. El moreno se integraba poco a poco con los chicos y, para felicidad del castaño, parecía tener una gran conexión con Mike y Sam.


	12. Capítulo 12: No estás solo

CAPÍTULO 12: NO ESTÁS SOLO

Cuando Artie llegó, se fueron al cine a ver una película de acción. El moreno se integraba poco a poco con los chicos y, para felicidad del castaño, parecía tener una gran conexión con Mike y Sam.

A la salida del cine, todos comentaban la película. De repente, Blaine se quedó paralizado y miraba asustado en una dirección. Allí había cuatro chicos que parecían pertenecer a algún equipo deportivo, puesto que tenían los músculos marcados y parecían fuertes.

– ¿Son de tu antiguo instituto? – Preguntó Kurt. El ojimiel sólo atinó a asentir. – Son los que te agredieron. – A pesar de que Kurt lo afirmó, el moreno asintió otra vez. Automáticamente el resto de los chicos rodearon a los estudiantes de Dalton. Puck se puso en frente, preparado a presentar batalla.

– Mira lo que tenemos aquí... Nenanderson. – Dijo uno de ellos.

– No queremos problemas. – Informó Artie.

– Que pena, nosotros sí. – Respondió otro.

– Largo de aquí. – Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Kurt se tensó, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Ahora sus problemas se habían multiplicado. Allí estaban Karofski y Azimio. Sin embargo, se pusieron de tal manera que actuaban de escudo protector de los dos chicos gays. – ¿Estáis sordos? Ya os podéis marchar por donde habéis venido. – Los cuatro chicos se marcharon porque estaban en minoría y los dos que se habían acercado parecían fuertes.

– ¿Estáis bien? – Quiso saber Azimio.

– Si, gracias chicos. – Dijo Finn sinceramente.

Los dos deportistas se despidieron y marcharon dejando a los otros jóvenes sorprendidos por su actitud. Decidieron irse a casa de los Hummel-Hudson y seguir con la diversión en un lugar más seguro. Pidieron unas pizzas, Sam y Puck sacaron sus guitarras y Finn se sentó a la batería. Mientras ellos tocaban, Blaine se sentó en un sillón, Mike bailaba y Kurt y Artie cantaban. El asiático se acercó al menor y le animó a bailar. El ojimiel se sintió como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin sobresaltos, Sam y Mike visitaron a los estudiantes de Dalton antes de que éstos volvieran a su instituto. Kurt estaba encantado. El moreno y el rubio parecían amigos de toda la vida. Después de una gran tarde se despidieron de todos y comenzaron su viaje de regreso.

Blaine le pidió hacer una parada antes de volver. Cuando llegaron a la enorme casa de los Anderson, el moreno bajó y le pidió que lo esperara en el coche. Minutos más tarde, el joven apareció con un hombre y una mujer vestidos con uniforme, ambos rondaban los 40 años. Cada uno llevaba una caja de color marrón que metieron en el maletero y el ojimiel se sentó en el asiento del coche. El castaño arrancó y siguieron su camino hacia Dalton. Kurt ayudó a subir las cajas a la habitación.

– Muchas gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí. ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? – Dijo Blaine

– Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, yo decidiré si lo hago o no. – Sonrió el castaño.

– Quiero contarles a Jeff y Nick los motivos por los que los traté mal. – Dijo el moreno.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Necesito tu apoyo. – Blaine dijo avergonzado.

– Ok, ¿Vamos ahora o prefieres esperar?

– Ahora

Jeff y Nick se encontraban en su habitación haciendo una guerra de almohadas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

– Hola – Dijo Kurt. – Creo que va siendo hora de que los cuatro mantengamos una conversación.

– ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Mi pasado. – Respondió el moreno. – Dije que os contaría el motivo por el que me porte mal con vosotros. Ese motivo es la envidia. Os explico. Yo soy gay, pero mi vida no ha sido fácil. Fui un cobarde y decidí volver al armario. Mis padres me trajeron aquí y me lo tomé como una oportunidad para pretender ser alguien que no era. Cuando os veía juntos, riendo, siendo vosotros mismos sin que os importara nada el que dirán, me sentía peor. Proyecté todo el odio que siento hacia las personas que me han hecho daño sobre vosotros.

Jeff abrazó al menor. Se sentía mal, lo había juzgado sin conocerlo. Había dejado que los prejuicios guiaran su comportamiento, en vez de intentar averiguar lo que realmente había pasado. Cuando se separaron, Nick habló:

– ¿Eres uno de los agredidos en el Washington?

– Si. Fui al baile con mi amigo Rick, también gay. – Respondió Blaine.

– ¿Qué fue de él? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Realmente, no lo sé. Mis padres no me dejaron ponerme en contacto con él y nos cambiaron a los dos de colegio. Me quitaron el móvil y perdí su número. No sé cómo localizarlo. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– Nosotros te ayudaremos. – Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Cómo? – Quiso saber el menor.

– Ya encontraremos una solución. – Dijo Kurt.

El resto de la noche la pasaron viendo películas de terror. Ésto provocó que el castaño tuviera pesadillas. A las 3 de la mañana se despertó empapado en sudor y lágrimas. Blaine al notarlo pasó a la cama del castaño y lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo. Se durmieron sin soltarse, dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos, fundidos en un abrazo reconfortante.


	13. Capítulo 13: El nuevo Blaine

N/A: la canción es una copia exacta de la ocurrida en Glee, performance y todo... No creo que necesite decir nada más... Gracias por leer esta humilde historia. No dudéis en dejarme un comentario... Besos

CAPÍTULO 13: EL NUEVO BLAINE

A la mañana siguiente, todos los Warblers se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el abrazo que Jeff y Blaine se dieron a modo de saludo, a parte de que el moreno se sentó entre el rubio y Kurt a la mesa. Sin embargo, sólo Wes, David, Thad y Trent fueron informados de lo sucedido cuando el resto de los chicos se fueron.

– Lo sabía, os lo dije. – Dijo Trent.

– Eres tímido, pero muy buen observador. – Añadió Wes.

– ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Quiso saber Blaine.

– Te vi varios moratones. – Respondió el más corpulento.

El resto de la mañana, la pasaron en las clases. Después de comer, tenían ensayo de los Warblers, por lo que se despidieron del ojimiel, ya que éste se iba a su habitación. El ensayo fue bien, se dedicaron a dar ideas para los regionales y cuando acabó la sesión, Kurt, Jeff y Nick se fueron a buscar a Blaine. Al entrar a la habitación, se encontraron con que los posters de chicas habían desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraban carteles de obras de Broadway y del cine clásico (Rent, Wicked, Breakfast at Tiffany's y Gentlemen Prefer Blondes). Junto a las revistas de videojuegos y coches había revistas de moda. Había una colección de libros con títulos tan diferentes como la saga Harry Potter, las obras completas de Jane Austen y Stephen King o Sueño De Una Noche de Verano de Shakespeare. Las películas habían aumentado también, ya que se encontraban nuevos títulos de comedias románticas y musicales (Por ejemplo, Moulin Rouge, The Notebook, Mamma Mia, Gosht, Grease...). La habitación estaba totalmente recogida, no había nada por el suelo y cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Cuando Blaine salió del baño se encontró a los tres chicos sorprendidos. El menor se veía diferente, llevaba gel en el pelo, controlando esos rizos, además, una sonrisa acompañaba su nueva imagen.

– Bueno... Creo que ya no necesito esconderme más, ¿no? – Dijo el moreno con la mirada baja.

– Por supuesto que no. – El rubio se lanzó a sus brazos.

– No es que me queje, pero ¿no te has vuelto un poco pegajoso desde que te conté la verdad? – Bromeó el ojimiel.

Todos rieron y Jeff le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro en respuesta. Después de eso, los cuatro salieron a tomar un café. Aprovecharon para recabar toda la información que tenían sobre Rick para empezar su búsqueda. Sin embargo, el moreno no era muy optimista, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todos lo animaban, tenían que encontrarlo. Costara el tiempo que costase.

Así pasaron los días, descubriendo al nuevo Blaine, un chico que podía iluminar una sala cuando sonreía (algo que se había vuelto más habitual). Alegre y divertido, aunque, a veces, aún se mostraba esquivo y triste. Sin embargo, confiaba en sus nuevos amigos. Todos se esforzaban por mostrarle que no estaba solo, que eran sus amigos. Pasaban todo su tiempo juntos y poco a poco conocieron mejor al menor, sobre todo su pasión por la música de Pink y Katy Perry, su obsesión por las pajaritas y que era todo un experto en moda.

Los fines de semana, Blaine y Kurt iban a la casa del castaño. Quedaban con los New Directions. El moreno conoció a las chicas y se hicieron amigos. Rachel intentó ligar con él, a pesar de saber que es gay, y no aceptaba que el moreno le dijera que no. Al final tuvo que intervenir Kurt para salvar a su amigo de la líder de New Directions ya que el moreno era demasiado amable para poder tratar con el ego de la joven.

Sin embargo, aunque se llevaba bien con todos, cuando estaba con los chicos se juntaba más con Mike y Sam, y con las chicas era Tina la que acaparaba su atención. El rubio y Blaine eran como hermanos, el moreno lo acompañaba en sus locuras y tonterías, siempre con una sonrisa. Con Mike tenía conversaciones más serias y trascendentales, permitiéndole al ojimiel mostrar una faceta que con Sam no podía mostrar. Tina era la que sacaba el lado "femenino" de Blaine. Por su parte, Kurt era la combinación perfecta de los otros tres, ya que con él podía hacer todo.

Finn, Kurt y Blaine compartían habitación, aunque era todo un caos. Apenas tenían espacio y a los tres les daba vergüenza cambiarse delante de los otros, por lo que ocupaban por horas el baño. Las peleas por ver quien entra primero a cambiarse o ducharse, las noches de insomnio porque se quedaban hablando en la habitación, las bromas y los chistes formaban parte de su rutina de fin de semana.

Dos semanas antes de navidad, Blaine entraba al salón de los Warblers para encontrarse con Kurt.

– Hola – Dijo el moreno.

– Hola – Respondió con una sonrisa el castaño.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Dime – Dijo el ojiazul.

– ¿Podrías cantar conmigo? – El menor bajó la mirada.

– ¿Cantas? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Cantaba, hace mucho que no lo hago... ¿Qué mejor manera de volver a los viejos hábitos que cantando contigo? – Dijo el más bajo.

– Ok.

Blaine se apresuró a poner la melodía en el reproductor y comenzaron los primeros acordes de Baby, It's Cold Outside. Los chicos se dirigían miradas cómplices, coqueteaban y se movían durante la canción. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, habría pensado que eran pareja. Al finalizar la canción, ambos estaban sentados en un sillón mirándose a los ojos. En ese momento, Blaine no pudo resistirlo y juntó sus labios con los del castaño.


	14. Capítulo 14: El plan Warbler

N/A: No me odiéis mucho por este capítulo. Confiad en mí.

CAPÍTULO 14: EL PLAN WARBLER

En ese momento, Blaine no pudo resistirlo y juntó sus labios con los del castaño mientras cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar del momento. Los labios de Kurt eran suaves y dulces. Para el menor ese beso era algo que había esperado por días. Sin embargo, el castaño no acompañó en el beso. Cuando el moreno se separó, se quedó mirando expectante al ojiazul.

– Blaine, yo... – Kurt no sabía que decir.

– No sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Lo siento. – El castaño vio como el menor salió corriendo del salón, dejándolo solo. Le daba pena que Blaine tuviera que añadir un nuevo sufrimiento a su vida. Pero debía ser sincero. No podía darle falsas esperanzas.

Por su lado, Trent vio al moreno salir de la sala y lo siguió. Cuando el ojimiel entró en una de las aulas, el otro chico no lo dudó y lo imitó.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Quiso saber el más tímido.

– He besado a Kurt. – Respondió Blaine.

– ¿Eso es malo? – Dijo inocentemente

– Si me correspondiera no habría sido malo. Pero él no siente lo mismo que yo. No tengo suerte en el amor. He estado enamorado dos veces y ninguna de las dos he conseguido ser correspondido. – Se sinceró el más bajo.

– ¿Rick? – Quiso saber el más corpulento.

– No. Nick. Me gustaba mucho... Hasta que conocí a Kurt. – Contestó el otro chico.

Por su parte, Wes encontró a Kurt al borde de las lágrimas en la sala de los Warblers.

– ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Blaine me ha besado, le he dicho que no le correspondo y se ha marchado sin decir nada. – Soltó el castaño sin pausa, como si tuviera prisa en sacar esas palabras, como si con ello consiguiera sacar el dolor que le producía la situación.

– Yo pensaba que te gustaba... – Insinuó el asiático.

– No... La verdad es que me gusta Jeff. – Se confesó el ojiazul.

En las habitaciones, David buscaba a Nick. Después de descubrir que Jeff le confesara que le gustaba el moreno, quería saber los sentimientos del otro Warbler.

– Hola. – Dijo el mayor cuando lo encontró.

– Hey.

– Voy a ir directo al grano, ya me conoces, no se dar rodeos. ¿Te gusta alguien? – Preguntó David.

– Yo... Esto... Si, me gusta Blaine. – Nick estaba ruborizado. Estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de la cara del otro chico.

– ¿Blaine? – Se sorprendió su amigo.

– Si, es tan sexy y misterioso... Y además, cuando se muestra como realmente es, sin máscaras... – No terminó la frase.

Una hora más tarde, todos los Warblers heterosexuales se encontraban en el salón del club glee.

– He convocado esta reunión para tratar un tema importante. – Dijo Wes.

– ¿Por qué no están Nick, Jeff y Kurt? – Quiso saber un chico llamado Dean.

– Vamos a hablar sobre ellos. Sabemos que a Kurt le gusta Jeff, pero éste siente algo por Nick y a este último le gusta Blaine, quien siente algo por Kurt. Tenemos un cuadrado amoroso entre manos. El problema es que puede traer muchos corazones rotos. De momento, tenemos uno, el de Blaine. – Respondió el asiático.

– Con todo lo que ha pasado... – Dice Thad visiblemente triste.

– Lo que tenemos que hacer es juntarlos dos a dos y que sean felices – Dice David.

– ¿Y qué hacemos, Niff y Klaine o Blick y Jurk? – Preguntó Wes en tono de burla.

– ¿Por qué no Bleff y Kick? – Añade Thad con tono sarcástico.

– A Blaine al principio le gustaba Nick... – Dijo Trent.

– Entonces, sólo tenemos que recordarle su antiguo amor y conseguir que Jeff se enamore. – Comentó ilusionado David.

– Como si eso fuera fácil. – Dijo Thomas, otro Warbler.

– Señores, creo que tenemos Plan Warbler. – Añadió Wes.

– ¿Votos a favor? – Preguntó David.

Para sorpresa de Thad y Trent, todos los demás Warblers levantaron la mano.

– Decidido, Operación Blick y Jurk en marcha. – Dijo el asiático dando un par de golpes en la mesa con su mazo.

Estuvieron casi dos horas haciendo un plan para juntar a las dos parejas.

Al salir, Trent se detuvo a hablar con Thad.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – Preguntó el menor.

– No, pero ya conocemos a David y Wes... Si se les mete una idea en la cabeza no hay nadie que se la quite. – Dijo el mayor.

– ¿Vas a cumplir con tu parte del plan?

– Que remedio...


	15. Capítulo 15: Eso no lo esperaba

CAPÍTULO 15: ESO NO LO ESPERABA

Al día siguiente, en el descanso entre clases, Kurt vio a todos sus amigos de New Directions hablando con el director Lance, Mr Schue, Azimio y Karofsky. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

– Señor Hummel. – Lo llamó el Señor Lance. – ¿Podrías llamar a los Señores Anderson, Duval y Sterling y venir los cuatro a mi despacho?

– Si, claro – Respondió el castaño, sorprendido.

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes entraron al despacho, vieron que todos los visitantes estaban allí.

– Los estudiantes del McKinley han tenido la idea de hacer una campaña a favor de la tolerancia en su instituto y quieren que algún estudiante de Dalton hable sobre la convivencia en esta Academia. Había pensado que quizá quisierais ser vosotros. – Dijo el mayor de todos.

Todos los chicos sonrieron hacia los estudiantes uniformados esperando la aprobación de esa idea.

– Conmigo no contéis. – Dijo Blaine, levantándose y yendo hacia la salida.

– Tú eres el que tiene el testimonio más importante, tú eres el que más ha sufrido el abuso y el que más beneficiado ha salido de la política de Dalton. – Dijo el director

– No lo voy a hacer. – El moreno salió de la sala sin dar oportunidad a nadie de convencerlo. Jeff miró a Kurt y Nick y, al recibir un gesto de ambos dijo:

– Nosotros si lo haremos, e intentaremos convencer a Blaine.

– ¿Puedo saber qué tienen que ver con ésto Karofsky y Azimio? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Fue su idea. – Dijo Will.

– ¿Qué? – Los ojos del ex alumno del McKinley se abrieron reflejando la sorpresa. Una cosa era que hace unos días asustaran a unos tipos en un centro comercial y otra muy distinta era que dieran un paso al frente y propusieran ideas para evitar el abuso.

– Kurt, sabemos que te hicimos daño... Créenos, lo sentimos muchísimo. Queremos hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora. – Dijo Karofsky.

– Es nuestra manera de pedirte perdón. – Añadió Azimio.

– ¿Esperáis que con eso os perdone? – Preguntó Nick enfadado.

– Esperamos que sea el primer paso. – Respondió Dave.

– De todos modos, no soy rencoroso, si se arrepienten y están dispuestos a enmendar su error, yo los perdono. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Eso significa que vuelves al McKinley – Gritó Rachel.

– No, Rach. Soy muy feliz aquí.

– Es una pena, Bro. Te echamos de menos. – Dijo Finn.

– Y yo a vosotros. Pero si me voy echaré de menos a mis amigos de aquí.

– ¿Podemos al menos tener un abrazo grupal? – Quiso saber Mercedes.

– Claro. – Dijo Hummel.

– Sólo si nosotros somos incluidos. – Añadió Jeff, lo que hizo reír al resto mientras todos los jóvenes excepto Karofsky y Azimio se abrazaban.

El resto del día no fue para nada normal, el castaño y el moreno tenían problemas para hablar a solas por lo sucedido el día anterior. Jeff se sorprendió al comprobar que Thad se las había ingeniado para cambiar las parejas de laboratorio, de manera que Nick había quedado con Thad y el rubio con Kurt, pero no le dio más importancia. Blaine y Nick se quedaron encerrados en una sala, pero nunca llegaron a saber que había sucedido. El rubio sufrió un discurso por parte de Wes sobre las cualidades de Kurt, alabando todas sus virtudes. Y el más joven aguantó todo lo que le dijo Trent sobre Nick, sorprendido de que el más fuerte fuera capaz de hablar más de tres frases seguidas. Y las cosas no cambiaron mucho los días siguientes...

El día de la conferencia sobre tolerancia en el McKinley llegó, por lo que los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el instituto público, ya que al final habían convencido a Blaine. Primero Jeff dio un discurso sobre todas las diferencias que pueden generar discriminación y abuso, como la raza, la religión o la orientación sexual. Luego Kurt habló sobre las consecuencias que dicho abuso tenía, desde la ansiedad hasta el suicidio. Nick por su parte, contó las medidas que tenía Dalton que la hacía una academia segura y Blaine contó como había sido su vida en el instituto Washington y en Dalton. Por último, Karosky y Azimio hablaron, de manera muy coloquial y menos seria que los demás. Contaron como se arrepentían de todo lo que le habían hecho a Kurt.

Cuando terminaron, los chicos acudieron a la sala del club glee para reunirse con los New Directions.

– Habéis estado geniales. – Dijo Will sinceramente.

– Gracias. – Respondieron los cuatro.

– ¿Podemos abusar un poco más de vuestra generosidad? – Preguntó Rachel.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Le preguntó Kurt.

– ¡Cantar con vosotros! – Chilló ella.

La banda comenzó a tocar We Go Together del musical Grease. La castaña comenzó a cantar y Finn la siguió. Todos cantaron una parte de la canción y bailaron. Sam, Mike, Brittany, Jeff y Blaine hicieron una pequeña coreografía improvisada. Todo era risas y diversión. Nadie esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación...

N/A: hoy me siento generosa... Si seguís comentando los capítulos así, puede que avance un poco más en la historia para que mañana podáis leer el capítulo de navidad... (capítulo 17).

Confiar en mí, todo irá bien...

Estamos en el ecuador del fic (son 30 capítulos). Espero que lo que viene os guste...


	16. Capítulo 16: Las cosas deben cambiar

CAPÍTULO 16: LAS COSAS DEBEN CAMBIAR

Los chicos se despidieron de los New Directions y se montaron en el coche de Kurt para emprender su camino a Dalton. Sin embargo, no recorrieron muchos metros cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que los frenos de su coche no funcionaban y chocaron contra un árbol. Afortunadamente, el golpe no fue fuerte y sólo tuvieron que lamentar una brecha en la frente de Nick y un esguince cervical de Jeff, que hizo que tuviera que llevar collarín unos días. Pero el susto que se llevaron no fue pequeño. Descubrieron que los frenos estaban rotos, pero no se sabía si había sido una avería o habían sido manipulados. Los chicos habrían olvidado el asunto si no hubieran recibido unas fotos del accidente acompañadas de una nota hecha con letras de recortes de revista que decía: "La próxima vez no fallaremos". Tenían miedo, no sabían lo que les iban a hacer, por lo que apenas salían de las seguras paredes de Dalton... Pero se acercaba las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que tendrían que ir con sus familias. La policía no podía hacer nada.

Estaban los ocho amigos sentados en la sala común de la residencia conversando pacíficamente.

– ¿Qué vais a hacer en Navidad? – Quiso saber Wes.

– Yo me voy a Toronto a visitar a mi abuela. – Dijo Trent.

– Yo me voy de vacaciones a Hawai. – Informó David.

– Jeff y yo las pasaremos juntos, como siempre. – Comentó Nick.

– Yo estaré en casa de la hermana de mi madrastra. – Dijo Kurt.

– Yo tendré a todos mis primos en casa, va a ser una locura. – Thad exclamó.

– Yo voy a San Francisco, de turismo. ¿Y tú, Blaine? – comentó Wes.

– Yo... Bueno... Lo de todos los años... – Dijo el moreno.

– Que es... – Dijo Jeff, animando al más joven a hablar.

– Vale, os lo cuento... ¡Pero nada de sentir pena! Yo estoy bien con ello, es más, lo prefiero así. – Advirtió Blaine mirando seriamente a los chicos. – Las voy a pasar solo.

– ¿Qué? – Gritaron todos los demás.

– Mis padres se van a Suiza a tener un viaje romántico, lo hacen todos los años, como si no estuvieran todo el año viajando solos. – Dijo el moreno en tono de burla. – Se supone que yo debería ir a Los Ángeles con mi hermano, pero... ¿Qué soltero joven en su sano juicio acepta hacerse cargo de un adolescente? No se... Me siento como una carga para él. Así que me quedo en casa y pido comida china.

– Ok, eso habrá sido los últimos... los años que sea. Me da igual. Este año vas a vivir la Navidad al estilo Duval-Sterling – Dijo Nick después de haber tenido una conversación con Jeff con la mirada, esas conversaciones que sólo ellos dos podían tener.

– Claro que sí. – Confirmó el rubio. – Va a ser genial.

Dos días antes de las vacaciones, Nick y Blaine fueron a la cafetería de Dalton solos. El mayor estaba nervioso, había tomado una decisión.

– ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber Anderson.

– Si, solo que... Quiero hacer algo, pero temo que te enfades conmigo o algo y dejes de hablarme o nuestra relación cambie. – Dijo Duval.

– Solo... Hazlo, prometo no tomármelo mal.

En ese momento, el mayor juntó sus labios con los del más bajo. Blaine tardó un segundo en responder al beso. Poco a poco, subieron la intensidad, dejando que la lengua de Nick entrara en la boca del otro y comenzaran una dulce lucha por el control. El más joven sentía que ese beso era algo maravilloso, los sentimientos que una vez tuvo por su compañero resurgieron y pensó que ese momento era mucho mejor que el vivido con Kurt días atrás. El mayor puso la mano en la mejilla de su compañero en cuanto notó sus lenguas entrar en contacto y el ojimiel acercó dulcemente al muchacho con un rápido movimiento mientras lo sostenía de la cintura.

– Wow. Eso ha sido... – Dijo Nick.

– Maravilloso. – Concluyó Blaine.

Los dos se dirigieron una mirada y una sonrisa antes de volver a besarse.

Sin embargo, no todo fue felicidad para la nueva pareja. Cuando Jeff se enteró, se enfadó tanto que dejó de hablarles a los dos, cosa que sorprendió a ambos. Kurt empezó a comportarse de una manera muy borde con Blaine. El ojimiel no lo entendía, puesto que él lo había rechazado. Sin embargo, los dos morenos decidieron que eso no iba a empañar el comienzo de lo que podía ser una bonita historia de amor... Aunque un poco rara, si tenemos en cuenta que Anderson conocería a la familia de su novio cuando llevaban tan sólo tres días de relación.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Kurt mientras se sentaba al lado de Jeff en la habitación del rubio.

– ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – Sterling dijo.

– Yo estoy igual – Dijo el castaño.

– Al final sí sientes algo por Blaine. – Afirmó en vez de preguntar Jeff.

– Fui un estúpido, si no lo hubiera rechazado, Blaine estaría conmigo y tú tendrías una oportunidad con Nick.

– Es tarde para lamentarse... – Dijo el rubio.

– Tienes razón, quizá sea hora de entrar en acción.


	17. Capítulo 17: Una navidad muy feliz

CAPÍTULO 17: UNA NAVIDAD MUY FELIZ

Eran las 17:00 del 24 de diciembre, Jeff estaba fingiendo que leía un libro mientras observaba como Nick y Blaine se besaban y derrochaban la ternura típica del primer amor. Estaba claramente celoso. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que Nick era feliz y que Blaine parecía otro, siempre sonriendo. Decidió arreglar las cosas con la pareja.

– Falta tiempo para cenar... ¿Os apetece ver una película o algo? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Claro. – Dijo la pareja.

Se pusieron a ver Love Actually y estuvieron toda la película comentando las escenas, riendo y bromeando. Después decidieron jugar a las cartas y Nick ganó todas las partidas. La hora de la cena llegó y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Estaban los Señores Duval, los Señores Sterling, la hermana pequeña de Nick, Lily de 9 años y el hermano mayor de Jeff de 25, Bill. Blaine fue incluido en todas las conversaciones y tratado como si fuera un miembro más de la familia. Aunque los adultos sabían que Jeff estaba enamorado de Nick (porque esas cosas se saben) y que el sentimiento era mutuo, por que por mucho que lo negara, Nick también estaba enamorado de Jeff, también sabían que lo que siente el moreno por el chico más joven es algo especial y ellos querían hacer de esas navidades las mejores en la vida del menor.

La mañana del 25 llegó y Blaine se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando se enteró que había tres regalos para él bajo el árbol. Desde los 11 años no recibía nada por navidad.

– Éste es de parte de Kurt, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad, Trent y mío. – Le dijo Nick acercándole una caja envuelta en papel azul oscuro con un lazo plateado. Al abrirla, el ojimiel se llevó una gran sorpresa. Era una foto en un marco. En ella aparecían los 8 amigos en los camerinos de los sectionals.

– Me encanta. Gracias chicos. – Blaine dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba su movil, escribía un mensaje diciendo "Me ha gustado mucho vuestro regalo, muchas gracias" y se lo envíaba a sus amigos.

– Ahora abre el mío. – Pidió Nick.

Blaine cogió el paquete envuelto en papel verde y con un lazo dorado. Al abrirlo vio una pajarita roja y azul, parecida a las corbatas de Dalton.

– Es perfecta. – Se acercó y le dio a su novio un rápido pico en los labios. Cuando la niña vio a su hermano besando al chico no pudo evitar poner cara de asco y exclamar "Ag" lo que provocó la risa de todos y un color sonrosado en las mejillas de los dos morenos.

– Ahora el nuestro. – Dijo la Señora Duval emocionada, dándole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo con un lazo blanco. Al abrirla, Blaine se quedó sin palabras. Le habían regalado un colgante en forma de estrella, exactamente igual al que llevaban Bill, Lily, Nick y Jeff.

– Nuestros hijos nos dijeron que la familia de Kurt te había acogido como a un hijo... Nosotros queríamos hacer lo mismo y se nos ocurrió que ésta era la mejor forma de darte la bienvenida. – Explicó la Señora Sterling.

– No tengo palabras... – Dijo el chico al borde de las lágrimas y se levantó para abrazar a los cuatro adultos.

– Yo también tengo algo para vosotros. – Dijo Blaine mirando a los padres de sus amigos. – Nick me dijo que no os regalan nada en navidad porque preferís que disfruten de su dinero en vez de gastarlo en vosotros, pero yo no me pude resistir. – Les dio una rosa a cada una de las mujeres de la sala (incluida Lily) y una caja de dulces a los cuatro adultos. – Ahora, para la princesa de la casa. – Lily recibió una bolsa con chucherías y una caja envuelta en papel con dibujos de pricesas. En ella había una muñeca. La niña abrazó al chico para darle las gracias. Después entregó su regalo a Bill, una película en DVD (para elegirla había contado con la ayuda de Nick).

– Ahora llegan los más especiales. – Anunció el ojimiel sosteniendo dos cajas en sus manos. Primero le dio la envuelta en papel dorado a Jeff. Al abrirla se encontró con una moneda de plata de la guerra de la independencia de EEUU en perfecto estado y que no tenía en su colección.

– Wow. Es fantástica. Muchísmas gracias. – El rubio abrazó a su amigo. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan borde esos últimos días.

– Ahora te toca a ti. – Le dio a Nick la caja envuelta en papel azul. Al abrirlo, el moreno vio con cariño el regalo que le había hecho su novio. Era una pulsera de plata sencilla pero hermosa. En esos momentos no le importó ni la presencia de sus padres ni nada más en el mundo. Lo único que quería era saborear los labios de su novio, por lo que se acercó a él y lo besó con dulzura.

Continuaron intercambiando regalos y se fueron a desayunar. Sin embargo, a Blaine le faltaba algo por hacer. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba esos días, sacó su teléfono y marcó.

– Hola – Una voz saludó al otro lado de la línea.

– Hola Coop, soy Blaine. – Dijo el menor.

– Hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Bastante mejor que cuando me viste. – Respondió sinceramente el ojimiel.

– Me alegra mucho oir eso. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Siento todo lo que te dije. – La voz del más joven era totalmente sincera.

– Y yo siento todo lo que hice... Y lo que no hice. – Dijo el actor. – Entonces... ¿Amigos?

– No, amigos no. – Dijo Blaine.

– Ah. – La tristeza de Cooper era inmensa.

– Amigos no. Hermanos. – Concluyó el menor.

El resto de la conversación sirvió para ponerse al día. El estudiante le habló a su hermano de los Warblers y los New Directions y el mayor le habló de sus casting y su nueva novia.

N/A: Hoy dos capítulos porque mañana no podré publicar... Sé que no os han gustado mucho porque parece muy lejano Klaine y Niff... El jueves subiré el capítulo 18, que os aseguro que os gustará... A partir de ahí, la cosa mejora... Que paséis unas felices navidades acompañados de vuestra familia y amigos... Besos


	18. Capítulo 18: La hora de la sinceridad

CAPÍTULO 18: LA HORA DE LA SINCERIDAD

El resto de las vacaciones fueron estupendas para todos los chicos. Sin embargo, Blaine tenía una duda que quería hablar a solas con su novio. Así que cuando llegaron a Dalton, se decidió:

– ¿Podemos hablar?

– Claro. – Dijo Nick.

– Quiero que seas totalmente sincero. – El ojimiel insistió a lo que su novio asintió. – He visto como Jeff y tu os complementáis, como mantenéis conversaciones con sólo una mirada, como os conocéis... Tu y yo nunca tendremos nada de eso, ¿Verdad?

– Blaine, yo... – Empezó a decir el mayor

– Lo entiendo. Pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo, ¿sientes algo por Jeff? – El menor evitaba la mirada del otro chico.

– Si, pero es algo que no va a ocurrir... Creo que tú y yo tenemos una oportunidad para ser felices juntos. Por favor, sólo te pido que tengas paciencia. – suplicó Nick.

– ¿Puedes ser tan ciego? – dijo desesperado. – No necesito conocer desde siempre a Jeff para saber que siente lo mismo por ti. Así que no seas un idiota y pierdas al amor de tu vida por el miedo. – Para sorpresa de ambos, Blaine no estaba dolido. Habían confundido la gran amistad que se tenían por amor. Lo único que podían hacer era solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible.

– Blaine...

– No te preocupes por mi. Me he sentido querido... El problema es que quieres a alguien más que a mí. Creo que los dos nos hemos utilizado para olvidar a quienes realmente queremos. Sólo te pido que sigas siendo mi mejor amigo... ¡Pero sin besos en la boca! – La última frase del ojimiel sirvió para que su compañero sonriera, ya que sabía que no le había dolido tanto.

– ¿Para cuando el noviazgo de Kurt y Blaine? – Le preguntó al menor.

– A diferencia tuya, a mí ya me han rechazado... – Dijo Blaine. – Y ahora, a por tu chico. – Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Nick siguió el consejo de su amigo y se fue a buscar a Jeff que seguro que estaba en la habitación. Al entrar en ella, el rubio se estaba cambiando la camisa. El moreno nunca se había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento al verlo, pero la cosa había cambiado porque tenía la seguridad de que Blaine tenía razón, era correspondido. El moreno no sabía que decir, las palabras no le salían, así que optó por los actos. Se acercó a Jeff y le dio un beso. Enseguida fue correspondido y las lenguas de ambos chicos comenzaron a mezclarse mientras las manos del moreno recorrían el pecho de su mejor amigo y las manos de Jeff sujetaban la nuca de Nick. Sin embargo, el rubio reaccionó y le dio al moreno una bofetada.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Tienes novio!

– Ya no, acabamos de romper. Se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

– ¿Y qué se supone que sientes?

– Amor

Al oir esta última palabra, Jeff sintió que toda la felicidad del mundo atravesaba su piel y se alojaba en su corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo y lo besó de forma necesitada. Se tumbaron en la cama y estuvieron besándose durante mucho rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. En su mundo sólo existían ellos dos. Esos dos niños que hace años pasearon por un parque de la mano, ahora se entregaban al amor que sentían el uno por el otro. No había prisas, solo besos y caricias. Amor y confianza. Respeto y pasión. Puede que no lo hubieran planeado, que su primera vez no la hubieran soñado así, pero de seguro que no había mejor manera de tenerla. Con la persona a la que más amaban, su compañero de toda la vida, pasada y futura. Puede que no fuera la más satisfactoria en cuanto a placer, pero sí fue la más satisfactoria en cuanto a belleza y amor. Desde ese momento, ambos chicos dibujaron una sonrisa en sus cara que era muy dificil de borrar.

Al día siguiente, todos menos Blaine y Kurt se sorprendieron al ver a Jeff y Nick entrando al comedor de la mano.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Quiso saber Wes, mirando disimuladamente a Blaine.

– Que estos dos tortolitos están juntos. – Blaine no dejó tiempo a la pareja a contestar.

– ¿Qué? – Todos los Warblers se sorprendieron.

– ¿No estaba contigo? – Le preguntó Trent.

– Tuvimos nuestro momento... Pero cualquiera se da cuenta de que le gusta más Jeff que yo. – Respondió el ojimiel.

– Blaine... – Empezó Jeff a hablar.

– Te digo lo mismo que le dije a Nick. Lo único que te pido es que lo que ha pasado no suponga que perdamos nuestra amistad, que para mí es lo más importante en el mundo. – Le interrumpió el menor.

– Claro que seremos amigos por siempre, sólo espero que pronto tú también encuentres el amor... ¡Y no vuelvas a intentar ligar con Nick! – Dijo el rubio, exagerando la voz en la última frase para que su amigo supiera que era una broma.

– Yo no lo intento si tú me prometes que lo harás feliz. – Dijo Blaine.

– Supongo que el Plan Warbler se para. – Dijo Dylan, uno de los Warblers.

– ¿Qué plan? – Preguntó Kurt.

– Nada. Es que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de la conexión Niff y queríamos que fueran felices. – Mintió David rápidamente antes de que Dylan siguiera metiendo la pata.

– ¿Niff? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Nick + Jeff – Respondió Wes como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Siguieron charlando y bromeando durante el desayuno. Sin embargo, Kurt estaba intrigado. ¿Por qué él no había sido incluido en el plan? Se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de los movimientos de los chicos en los últimos meses. No parecían hechos para juntar a la pareja. Más bien, parecía querer juntarlos al rubio y a él por un lado y a los dos morenos por el otro. Entonces lo entendió, realmente, el plan había fracasado porque no habían elegido las parejas correctas. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar un poco para que Blaine se centrara y así el castaño podría reconocer sus sentimientos frente a él y, si sigue sintiendo lo mismo, empezar una relación.


	19. Capítulo 19: El nuevo Warbler

N/A: Tengo varias cosas que decir antes de poner el capítulo...

Primera: Quiero contestar al comentario de Isse DeLuna ya que no puedo hacerlo de otra manera... Muchas gracias por comentar, no pensé que te pareciera que ha sido facil, han pasado por muchas cosas... No te preocupes, en la secuela (que también publicaré aquí), verás que la vida no es de color de rosa para los chicos...

Ahora para TODOS: que sepáis que hay 3 performance en este capítulo, la primera es la versión Glee pero la performance no corresponde a la vista en la serie. La segunda, cambiar a Rachel por Jeff y a Brody por su acompañante (evidentemente, la performance no se parece en nada). La última canción es tal cual aparece en la serie (performance incluída).

Espero que os guste el capítulo (a mí personalmente me hizo mucha ilusión escribirlo...)

CAPÍTULO 19: EL NUEVO WARBLER

La semana fue muy normal para todos los chicos. Niff no daban muchas muestras de amor en público, pero siempre mantenían contacto entre ellos. Blaine y Kurt reestablecieron su amistad sin necesidad siquiera de comentar lo sucedido. El viernes llegó y David entró en la sala de los Warblers arrastrando a Blaine con él.

– Siéntate. – Obligó al menor a sentarse en un sillón junto a Kurt y otro Warbler llamado Sean. – Mañana por la noche, fiesta en el Karaoke Sings, todos estáis obligados a asistir. Kurt, si quieres puedes invitar a los New Directions.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar y a hacer planes sobre la noche del sábado. Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt.

– Necesitaré tu ayuda. – Le dijo.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir la ropa que llevarás? – Preguntó el castaño distraído mientras enviaba mensajes a sus amigos del McKinley para que asistieran.

– No, ya sé lo que me pondré. – el ojiazul volvió su vista incrédula hacia el moreno. – Es verdad, luego te lo enseño. Lo que necesito es que me ayudes a evitar cantar en el karaoke, me temo que David y Wes no me lo pongan fácil... E incluso puede que convenzan a Niff.

– Blaine, cantas muy bien... No tienes que tener miedo. – Kurt lo miró directamente a los ojos.

– No apresures las cosas. Siento que aún no estoy preparado. – Dijo el menor.

– Ok. Yo te ayudaré.

El día de la fiesta llegó y todos los chicos estaban en el Karaoke. Tenían el local para ellos solos, por lo que había pista de baile, mesas y sillas para que descansasen y un escenario donde había un par de micrófonos. Nada más entrar, Rachel se subió al escenario y empezó a cantar. Para la cuarta canción los chicos la abuchearon y se tuvo que bajar. El resto de asistentes se fueron turnando y eligiendo canciones. Blaine iba evitando subirse al escenario y con la ayuda de Kurt pudieron controlar a Jeff, Nick, Wes y David... Pero no contaban con Sam. El rubio sujetó al moreno por el brazo y lo subió al escenario.

– Bueno... Todos o casi todos los que estamos aquí hemos visto a Blaine bailando y estamos de acuerdo en que lo hace muy bien... Lo que nadie ha hecho es escucharlo cantar, así que Bro, no te escapas, ¡a cantar!

Las notas de Help! De The Beatles comenzaron a sonar y los dos chicos comenzaron a cantar. El resto de sus amigos les hacían los coros... Bueno, no todos. Wes miraba la escena sin mover un sólo músculo, muy concentrado. Cuando la canción acabó, Jeff se acercó al ojimiel y empezó a lloriquear y poner caritas diciendo que no lo quería porque no había cantado con él, por lo que al menor no le quedó otra alternativa que cantar con el Warbler. Eligieron A Change Would Do You Good de Sheryl Crow. Kurt sonreía desde la pista de baile. Blaine estaba disfrutando y se veía muy cómodo. Entonces el castaño sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al darse la vuelta vio a Wes.

– ¿Sabías que canta? – Quiso saber el asiático.

– Si, canté con él antes de navidad. – Se sinceró el ojiazul.

– Puede ser lo que nos falta para ganar los regionales. Si queremos vencer a Vocal Adrenaline necesitamos alguien que haga magia en el escenario y Blaine la hace, de eso estoy seguro. – Dijo el moreno.

– Imaginate lo que puede hacer después de ensayar... Ten en cuenta que ésto es improvisado y que hace mucho que no canta... – Añadió el más joven.

La fiesta siguió. Los chicos bailaban, cantaban y se divertían. Hubo un momento en el que Mike propuso un concurso de baile en el que él sería el juez. Les iba proponiendo pasos y se eliminaba a los que no eran capaces de hacerlos. El concurso lo ganó Nick y como premio obtuvo una sesión de besos de Jeff de más de 5 minutos. Después de eso Puck propuso jugar a la botella. Kurt le recordó que había muy pocas chicas (concretamente siete para dieciséis chicos de Dalton y cinco del McKinley) y Noah le respondió que quizá era el momento de probar cosas nuevas. Así todos los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a jugar. La primera en girar la botella fue Santana, a la que le tocó besar a Thad. Luego Brittany besó a Trent. A Quinn le tocó besar a Rachel. El juego siguió. Cuando llegó el turno de Jeff, la botella señaló a Blaine.

– Vaya, Blaine, vas a ser el único que ha besado a todos los gays de Dalton. – Bromeó David.

– Un momento, ¿Cuándo besó a Kurt? – Preguntó Finn.

– Antes de navidad. – Informó Wes como si se tratase de algo normal.

– ¿Pero no estaba con Nick? – Mercedes dijo confusa.

– Tía, son gays. ¡Viva el sexo! – Dijo Puck.

– Nadie a hablado de sexo. – Comentó Blaine con la cara roja como un tomate.

– ¿Otro mojigato? – Dijo Noah.

– Que tú seas un tío que piensa con la entrepierna no significa que los demás seamos igual. – Contestó Kurt.

– Cuatro gays y los cuatro vírgenes... Un mito que se cae. – David añadió en tono jocoso

Ante este comentario el color de la piel de Jeff y Nick se volvió de un rojo intenso.

– Un momento, ¡NO SOIS VÍRGENES! – Gritó Thad señalando a la pareja.

– Vale, lo dejamos aquí. – Jeff agarró a Blaine de la camisa y lo besó. El juego continuó, pero aún dejó un momento más digno de destacar. Kurt giró la botella y se paró apuntando a Blaine de nuevo.

– Beso, beso, beso. – Comenzó a gritar Jeff y poco después todos lo siguieron.

El castaño se acercó al menor y juntó sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos chicos. El color de sus mejillas se tornó rosado. Las manos de ambos temblaban de emoción y todo a su alrededor desapareció, dándoles la sensación de estar ellos dos solos en la sala... Hasta que alguien los interrumpió:

– Luego dicen que no les gusta el sexo. – Dijo Puckerman rompiendo la magia del momento.

El lunes, en la reunión del club glee de Dalton...

– Demos la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de los Warblers, Blaine Anderson. – Dijo Wes.

Los chicos comenzaron a crear las armonías mientras abrían la puerta para que entrara Blaine cantando Bills Bills Bills de Destiny's Child.


	20. Capítulo 20: Camino a los Regionales

CAPÍTULO 20: CAMINO A LOS REGIONALES

Al finalizar la reunión, los chicos se fueron dispersando, dejando a Blaine y Kurt solos.

– Tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Dijo el castaño.

– Si te refieres a lo del beso, fue sólo un juego. No pasa nada. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por nada. Somos amigos por encima de todo. – Después de decir esto, el moreno salió del aula en dirección a su habitación. Por su parte, Kurt se quedó pensando. Se sentía estúpido. Cuando pudo tener algo con el ojimiel no lo quiso y ahora que lo quería, el menor no sentía nada por él. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar la felicidad?. Nick y Jeff estaban muy bien juntos, ¿Por qué no podía el castaño tener lo mismo? ¿Era su destino estar solo?

Los días pasaban entre ensayos de los Warblers, las charlas de Nick, Jeff, Kurt y Blaine en las habitaciones, las bromas de los chicos cuando estaban todos juntos, los fines de semana que Blaine pasaba en casa de sus tres amigos, que se turnaban para acogerlo. La relación de Niff era inquebrantable, aunque, para fortuna de sus amigos, no se notaba mucho la diferencia entre el noviazgo y la amistad, puesto que no eran muy empalagosos y se guardaban los mimos, caricias y besos para la intimidad de su habitación. Por su lado, la amistad de Kurt y Blaine aumentaba día a día, aunque eso les doliera a ambos chicos porque querían algo más.

Una semana antes de los Regionales, todos los Warblers estaban nerviosos. El castaño y el moreno debían liderar al grupo hacia la victoria, pero las inseguridades del ojimiel hacían que todos pensaran que no iba a llegar en condiciones. De eso discutían varios Warblers aprovechando que Trent y Blaine estaban haciendo un trabajo de Historia y Kurt había quedado en ayudar a su hermano Finn esa tarde.

– Tenemos que hacer algo... – Dijo Nick.

– Pensaba que estaba bien. – Añadió David.

– Las heridas que tenía no sanan tan fácilmente. – Comentó Jeff.

– Si al menos Kurt se lanzara y le dijese lo que siente por él... – Divagó Thad.

– Quizá les podríamos dar un empujoncito. – Sugirió Wes.

– ¿Como el de Blick y Jurt? – Se mofó Thomas.

– Sigo sin entender como pudisteis hacer eso. – Dijo Jeff.

– ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pedir perdón? – Preguntó David poniendo cara de perro abandonado.

– Centrémonos en Klaine, por favor. – Dijo Wes.

Por su parte, Finn y Kurt se encontraban en su casa, comprobando todas las pertenencias de la familia Hummel-Hudson para tirar lo que fuera inservible y así ganar algo de espacio para que Blaine pudiera dejar algunas cosas.

– Kurt, podríamos hablar... De hombre a hombre. – Preguntó el más alto.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – quiso saber el ojiazul.

– De ti... y Blaine. – Respondió Finn

– ¿Qué pasa con Blaine y yo?

– Eso mismo quiero saber yo. – Dijo el más alto.

– No somos nada, de verdad. Sólo amigos. – Los ojos del castaño empezaron a brillar.

– Pero querrías que fuerais algo más... – El ojiazul miró a su hermano y asintió. Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir nada más.

Por su parte, Trent y Blaine conversaban mientras hacían su trabajo de historia.

– ¿Qué tal las cosas entre Kurt y tú? – Quiso saber el más corpulento.

– Como siempre. – Respondió el ojimiel.

– ¿Por qué no te declaras?

– Porque ya lo hice una vez y me rechazó...

Durante los siguientes días las cosas no cambiaron y antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta, ya había llegado el día de la competición. Todos los Warblers se sentaron para ver la actuación de Vocal Adrenaline. Su líder, Sunshine Corazón cantó Listen de Beyoncé y Beautiful de Christina Aguilera. Lo hizo genial, pero Wes estaba tranquilo, puesto que las canciones habían sido muy similares entre sí y ella no se había movido en ningún momento. Además, uno de los bailarines cometió un error. Luego actuaron Los Sinfónicos, que hicieron una actuación muy rara con una canción que Wes no conocía. Por último, llegó el turno de los Warblers. Primero cantó Kurt I Wanna Dance With Somebody de Whitney Houston acompañado por una gran coreografía. Luego Jeff y Nick interpretaron I Just Can't Stop Loving You de Michael Jackson. Para terminar, Blaine y Wes cantaron Hit Me With Your Best Shot de Pat Benatar. Después de su actuación, todos los chicos se encontraban esperando el veredicto de los jueces.

– Y los ganadores son... Los Warblers.

Todos los chicos celebraron el triunfo. Abrazos, saltos, gritos... Beso Niff. Todos felices salieron del escenario. Ya en los camerinos, todos siguieron festejando. Blaine se sentía como si fuera distinto, había sido capaz de cantar en frente de una multitud... ¿Por qué no intentar conseguir a su castaño? Debía preparar algo digno de conquistar a Kurt Hummel. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna idea y no podía esperar... Por lo que haría algo sencillo, simple y que el ojiazul no pudiera rechazar...

N/A: Luego o mañana responderé a vuestros comentarios, que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo... Espero que lo entendáis... Gracias por comentar, que sepáis que los leo todos... Besos


	21. Capítulo 21: Una bonita historia de amor

CAPÍTULO 21: UNA BONITA HISTORIA DE AMOR

Cuando llegaron a Dalton se fueron a la habitación. Una vez en ella, Blaine agarró a Kurt del brazo y, suavemente se acercó al castaño para juntar sus labios por tercera vez desde que se conocieran. Los dos volvieron a sentir esa electricidad por sus cuerpos, ese deseo de que el tiempo se detuviera, temblaban de emoción, movían sus labios y sus lenguas luchaban por conocer el sabor del otro. Por mucho que quisieran evitarlo, se entregaban en cuerpo y alma en un beso que no sabían si se volvería a repetir. No sabían si eran correspondidos, si el otro sentía lo mismo. Esa incertidumbre lo único que conseguía era que el beso fuera más ansioso y necesitado. Muy alejado de la dulzura de los dos anteriores.

No se separaron hasta que se quedaron faltos de aire. Se miraron a los ojos, deseando saber qué sentía el otro y a la vez temerosos. Blaine no quería dar otro paso, ya se había declarado y había salido mal. El valor con el que quería enfrentar la situación se esfumaba. Los planes en su cabeza desaparecían y ya no había nada salvo miedo. No recordaba el discurso que su mente había creado y ya no sabía como transmitirle sus sentimientos al castaño. Kurt pensaba que el moreno lo había olvidado, que no le correspondía. Temía alejarlo para siempre con un gesto precipitado. Sin embargo, no podían estar en silencio eternamente, alguien debía decir algo.

– Yo... Siento algo muy especial por ti, puede que reaccione tarde, pero no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo. – Fue el ojiazul el que se animó a hablar.

Como toda respuesta, el castaño recibió un beso del menor. Ese beso era especial. Por fin sabían ambos que estaban enamorados. No había más miedos, sólo ellos dos, mostrando sus sentimientos sin temores. Por eso, a sus labios esta vez los acompañaron sus manos. Kurt puso las suyas en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine, casi tocando su trasero. Por su parte, Blaine rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus brazos, concentrándose en sentir cada uno de los matices del sabor del ojiazul en sus labios. Volvieron a separar sus labios por la falta de aire, pero no separaron sus cuerpos, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

– ¿Ésto significa lo que creo que significa? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Si lo que piensas que significa es que somos novios... Entonces sí. – Respondió el más bajo con una sonrisa en los labios que no duró mucho porque, al terminar de hablar, Kurt lo volvió a besar. Poco a poco se acercaron a la cama y se tumbaron. Blaine quedó arriba. Con las manos temblorosas el moreno acarició el brazo del mayor y se decidió a quitarle la chaqueta del uniforme. El castaño imitó el gesto y las dos prendas cayeron al suelo. Ambos chicos temblaban ante cada contacto que hacían, incluso cuando había tela evitando el roce de sus pieles. De repente, hubo un movimiento de Blaine que produjo que rozaran sus entrepiernas haciendo que ambos soltaran un jadeo.

– Creo que deberíamos parar... Antes de que hagamos algo de lo que después nos arrepintamos. – Dijo el menor.

– Si, tienes razón.

Blaine se desplazó para tumbarse al lado de Kurt y se abrazaron. Tardaron cinco segundos en volver a besarse y esta vez fue el castaño el que se posicionó encima. Los besos iban subiendo de intensidad. Le quitó la corbata al moreno y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Cuando ya había soltado los tres de la parte superior, las manos del ojimiel detuvieron al mayor. Kurt se dio cuenta y empezó a alejarse de Blaine, pero éste lo agarró y lo acercó más todavía.

– No es necesario que te apartes... Dejémoslo en tres botones por hoy. – La sonrisa que le dirigió sólo consiguió que el castaño se lanzara a sus labios. Sin detener el beso, el moreno quitó la corbata de su novio y soltó tres botones. Las manos de ambos no sabían donde ponerse para no incomodar al otro. La inocencia del primer amor flotaba en el ambiente. Los dos chicos estaban nerviosos y no sabían como actuar. Pedían perdón cada vez que causaban excitación en su compañero. Ambos estaban rojos por la vergüenza que sentían, tenían miedo de asustar al otro. Su inexperiencia se reflejaba en cada gesto, en cada temblor, en cada mirada. Aunque para Blaine no era el primer beso, ninguno de lo vivido junto a Nick tenía la más mínima comparación con ese momento. En ese momento, en esa habitación había dos corazones latiendo acelerados, dos jóvenes enamorados y dos almas entregadas.

Blaine se sentía en el mismo cielo en los brazos de Kurt. Cada beso, cada caricia era como una goma que borraba cada una de las cicatrices de su alma. Con él a su lado, se creía capaz de alcanzar la luna con la mano. El castaño tenía un olor como a vainilla y para el joven era adictivo. Los labios tenían un sabor dulce como gominola y su piel era suave como el terciopelo. No sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir hasta ahora sin él. Era más necesario que la comida, que el agua, que el oxígeno...

Por su parte, con Blaine a su lado, Kurt creía que podría enfrentar a todos los homófobos del mundo. Nada podría hacer que lo dejara de amar. Su amor se había construido poco a poco. Primero cimentado en una amistad que poco a poco fue aumentando hasta llegar al tejado, el amor. Amor... una palabra que sonaba cada dos segundos en la mente del castaño, pero que tenía miedo de decir demasiado pronto. Sentía necesidad, notaba que sus hormonas adolescentes querían más de lo que estaba teniendo ahora, pero las prisas no son buenas consejeras.

Poco a poco, el cansancio fue venciendo y los dos se quedaron dormidos, en la misma cama, con sus uniformes puestos, pero esta vez era la primera que compartían cama por algo bonito y no por culpa del dolor.

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hoy tengo tiempo, por lo que respondo el comentario de Isse DeLuna que no pude ayer. Por cierto, si comentáis muchos puede que os sorprenda con otro capítulo hoy... Besos

Isse DeLuna, gracias por tus piropos, de verdad. Me resulta raro que haya gente a la que le gusten mis historias... En cuanto a este minidebate que hemos abierto sobre el cambio de Nick... Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero la tercera persona implicada (Blaine) en este caso aprueba la relación delante de todos los Warblers, antes de que ellos puedan decir nada, dando por cerrada cualquier discusión al respecto y el abrazo con Jeff es una clara demostración de que a él no le importa... ¿Por qué habría de importarles a los demás? Al final los dos reconocen que empezaron una relación porque pensaban que la persona de la que realmente estaban enamorados no les correspondía. Espero que lo que viene te siga gustando. Besos


	22. Capítulo 22: ¿Es un sueño?

CAPÍTULO 22: ¿ES UN SUEÑO?

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine abrió los ojos y pudo comprobar que entre sus brazos seguía Kurt, dormido, con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos cerrados. El mayor estaba tumbado sobre su hombro izquierdo, con su mano izquierda sujetaba la mano derecha de su novio y la derecha descansaba en la espalda ajena. Los pechos de los dos chicos estaban completamente pegados salvo por la intromisión de las manos y las piernas estaban enredadas de manera que, a simple vista, no se sabía a quién pertenecía cada una. Blaine decidió despertar a su novio antes de que lo hiciera el despertador, así que dejó dulces besos en la comisura de los labios, hasta que el ojiazul realizó un movimiento que permitió que se besaran correctamente, como corresponde a una pareja enamorada.

Se levantaron y se vistieron en silencio, no necesitaban decirse nada. Kurt comenzó a preparar sus cosas para pasar el fin de semana en casa. No sabía si Blaine querría que le contasen algo a su padre, al fin y al cabo, sólo llevaban una día cómo pareja y ya iban a ir los dos a casa de los Hummel. Al volverse a mirar al moreno, éste estaba sentado en la cama al teléfono, esperando que alguién al otro lado respondiera. Al darse cuenta de que el castaño lo estaba mirando, el ojimiel le dirigió una sonrisa.

– Hola, B.

– Hola Coop, ¿Qué tal estás?

– Muy bien, enano ¿Y tú?

– Fantástico, de hecho, tengo una gran noticia que darte.

Kurt entendió lo que iba a hacer su novio, por lo que se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en el hombro del menor. El ojimiel sujetó la mano libre de su novio.

– Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

– Tengo novio.

– ¡QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!

Blaine tuvo que apartarse del teléfono por el grito de su hermano. Kurt tuvo que contener la risa que le dio escuchar al actor.

– Lo que escuchaste, Kurt y yo somos novios.

– Me alegro mucho por ti... ¿Está contigo? ¿Puedo habar con él?

Blaine miró a Kurt asustado, se apartó el teléfono y le dijo al castaño.

– Quiere hablar contigo.

El ojiazul le quitó el movil a su novio y comenzó a conversar con el hermano de su novio.

– Al habla Kurt.

– Creo que me entendiste un poco mal... Te dije que cuidaras de él, no que te metieras en sus pantalones... – Bromeó el mayor.

– ¿Pero quién te has pensado que soy? Yo sólo he cuidado de Blaine. – Continuó con la broma el castaño.

– No le hagas daño, es lo único que pido...

– Lo único que te puedo decir es que haré todo lo que pueda por hacerlo feliz.

– Esa es la respuesta que esperaba... Intentaré haceros una visita pronto, tengo que comprobar que tus intenciones con mi hermanito son buenas... Y tengo que aprobar vuestra relación.

– Ya sabes donde encontrarnos, cuando quieras puedes venir...

En ese momento, el ojimiel le quitó el teléfono.

– ¿Vas a venir?

– Claro enano, quiero verte.

– Esperaré tu visita. No me falles.

– Nunca más, B, nunca más.

Cuando se despidieron de Cooper, Kurt miró a Blaine.

– ¿Nunca le contaste a tu hermano tu relación con Nick? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– No... nunca vi la necesidad... Supongo que mi subconsciente me decía que no era real. – Respondió el moreno.

– Y lo nuestro, ¿Es real? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Por supuesto que si... ¿Acaso lo dudas? – La cara del menor empezó a mostrar temor por primera vez desde que se declaró el ojiazul.

– No, claro que no. – El ojimiel se acercó a su novio y besó sus labios de manera dulce, intentando transmitir todo el amor que su corazón albergaba por ese maravilloso chico que lo acompañaba.

Después de esa conversación, la nueva pareja se fue a despedir del resto de los Warblers, habían quedado en el salón para ello. Al entrar allí, las miradas de todos se dirigieron a las manos entrelazadas de los chicos.

– ¡AH! – Gritó Jeff.

– ¡Por fin! – Dijo Nick

– ¿Cómo ha sido? – Quiso saber David.

– No sabía que te interesaban esos cotilleos, David. – Comentó Kurt sorprendido.

– Sólo si tratan de mis amigos. – Respondió el aludido.

– Blaine me besó y al separarnos yo me declaré. – Dijo el castaño.

– Genial. – Dijo Trent.

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer el fic, espero que os siga gustando... Creo que debo decir que son 30 capítulos y cuando acabe con el fic empezaré a subir la secuela... Espero que os guste lo que viene... Besos

Isse DeLuna, he leído tu comentario, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra haberte podido ayudar, de verdad. Lo que opinen los demás no debe importarte... Si necesitas alguna otra cosa, aquí me tienes. Besos


	23. Capítulo 23: Momento familiar

CAPÍTULO 23: MOMENTO FAMILIAR

Después de despedirse de los Warblers, los chicos se montaron en el coche de Kurt y emprendieron el viaje a Lima.

– Blaine, ¿quieres que le digamos lo nuestro a mi familia y amigos, o prefieres esperar? – Dijo el castaño sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

– Los Warblers y mi hermano lo saben, ¿Por qué ellos no deberían saberlo? ¿Acaso te avergüenza salir conmigo?

– No... Pero no creo que sea lo ideal que horas después de empezar nuestra relación seas presentado ante mi padre como mi novio.

– Tu padre ya me conoce... Y no hemos hecho nada malo para tener que ocultarnos.

– En ese caso, prepárate para una advertencia y una amenaza por parte de él.

– Como ya te he dicho, no tengo nada que ocultar...

Llegaron a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson y entraron. Allí les estaban esperando todos para cenar juntos. Al verlos, Carole se acercó y besó a los dos chicos. Blaine ya no se sentía incómodo ante este gesto y también besaba a la mujer. Saludaron a Burt con un abrazo y Kurt abrazó a Finn mientras que Blaine optó por chocar su puño con el del más alto.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Carole sirvió la comida. Cuando comenzaron a comer, el castaño miró a su novio y al ver que éste le sonreía y le asentía con la cabeza se animó.

– Papá, Carole, Finn... Tengo que deciros que Blaine y yo somos novios.

– Por fin... – Dijo el padre del ojiazul.

Carole sonreía de manera muy dulce y Finn miraba a los dos chicos con una sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Quiso saber la mujer.

– Desde ayer. – Respondió el moreno.

– Nos alegramos todos mucho, llevábamos tiempo esperando esta noticia. – Dijo Burt. – Sé que sois adolescentes y que tenéis prisa para experimentar, pero quiero que os toméis las cosas con calma, los dos habéis sufrido mucho, no añadáis más penas a vuestra vida. Respetaros y amaros sinceramente, intentando no hacer nada que pueda dañar al otro, ese es el mejor consejo que os puedo dar.

– Es el consejo perfecto. – Dijo Kurt con los ojos vidriosos por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Se levantó y abrazó a su padre.

La familia terminó la comida y los tres adolescentes salieron ya que los New Directions habían preparado una fiesta para festejar la victoria que los chicos habían tenido en los regionales.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Mike, todos sus amigos ya se encontraban allí. Había alcohol, comida basura y la música sonaba a un volumen bastante alto. En cuanto entraron, Tina agarró a Blaine del brazo y lo alejó de los chicos. El moreno se volvió y le guiñó un ojo a su novio. El castaño se acercó al equipo de música y paró la música.

– Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias por esta fiesta para celebrar la victoria de los Warblers en los Regionales. Pero, aunque os cueste creerlo, no es lo mejor que me pasó ayer... – Kurt dirigió la mirada a su novio que lo miraba sonriente. El moreno tenía un brillo en los ojos que el castaño no había visto antes. Eso lo animó a seguir hablando. – Lo mejor del día de ayer fue el comienzo de mi relación con Blaine... ¡Kurt Hummel tiene novio!.

Después de estas palabras, el ojimiel se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en la boca. El ojiazul respondió sin dudarlo. Los demás chicos estaban sorprendidos y encantados ante la noticia. Ellos más que nadie querían la felicidad de ambos.

– Bueno, Finn. ¿Preparado para el trio de esta noche? – Dijo Puck en tono de burla.

El resto de la fiesta fue más normal. Todos bailaron, cantaron, comieron y bebieron. Kurt y Blaine no estaban todo el tiempo juntos... pero tampoco estaban mucho rato separados. Las sonrisas que ambos lucían indicaban la felicidad que compartían. Hubo algún momento que no pudieron reprimir las ganas de besarse y abrazarse, pero sus amigos no se molestaron.

– Bueno, Anderson... Por lo que me han dicho nadie ha tomado medidas todavía, así que me toca a mí. Si le haces daño a Porcelana te las tendrás que ver con Puckzilla. – Dijo Noah aprovechando un rato en el que los dos chicos quedaron solos.

– No le haré daño, te lo aseguro.

– Advertido quedas.

Cuando la fiesta se terminó, los tres chicos volvieron a casa y subieron a la habitación que compartían.

– Nada de juegos sucios... ¡Qué yo estoy en la habitación con vosostos! – Dijo Finn.

– Si quisiéramos hacer algo sucio iríamos a Dalton, allí nadie nos molestaría. – Respondió Kurt.

– No me des detalles, prefiero no saberlo. – Dijo el más alto.

– Si no quieres saber detalles, será mejor que no saques el tema. – Contestó el ojiazul.

– ¿Te molesta si le doy un beso de buenas noches? – Preguntó Blaine, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos hermanos.

– Os doy 15 minutos mientras voy al baño. – Finn salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

Sin decir nada, los dos comenzaron a besarse. Al principio era un beso dulce, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Acercaron sus cuerpos, ambos pudieron sentir la excitación del otro y soltaron un jadeo. Las manos de Blaine se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del castaño y los cuerpos de ambos se estremecieron. Kurt se animó y empezó a desabrochar los botones del pijama de su novio. Blaine le quitó la camiseta al castaño, disfrutando de la vista del pecho de su novio por primera vez. Justo cuando el ojiazul se disponía a despojar a su pareja de la camisa entró Finn.

– ¡Chicos, por favor!

La pareja intercambió una mirada avergonzada mientras las mejillas de ambos se volvían rosas.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios que me habéis dejado... También agradezco que sigáis mi historia... Besos

No sé si mañana y pasado podré publicar, lo intentaré, pero no garantizo nada... Por si acaso no puedo, deseo que paséis un feliz fin de año y que 2014 sea mejor que el año que ya acaba... FELIZ AÑO A TODOS


	24. Capítulo 24: ¿Por qué no todo va bien?

CAPÍTULO 24: ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE IR TODO BIEN?

El domingo por la noche los chicos volvieron a Dalton y, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Blaine sacó de debajo de su cama una caja de zapatos de color marrón.

– Toma, no quiero tener secretos contigo. – Dijo el moreno dándole a su novio la caja.

– ¿Qué es? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Son las cartas que le escribí a Rick y nunca le pude mandar. Estuve escribiéndolas hasta que empezamos a ser amigos. En ellas confesaba mis miedos... Quiero que sepas que todos ellos han desaparecido... gracias a ti. – Después de esas palabras besó a su novio de manera intensa. Cuando se separaron, Kurt cogió la caja y agarró la mano de su novio. Lo condujo hasta su cama y se tumbaron los dos, de manera que él se apoyaba en el cabecero y el ojimiel se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio mientras éste lo abrazaba. El castaño sacó una de las cartas y empezó a leerla en voz alta. Una a una, esas cartas eran abiertas y leídas por Kurt. De vez en cuando, uno de los chicos se permitía derramar una lágrima que rápidamente era limpiada por el otro. El moreno las dejaba salir por culpa de los recuerdos dolorosos, el castaño por lo desgarrador de los sentimientos allí plasmados. En más de una ocasión, los brazos de Kurt apretaron con más fuerza al menor para transmitirle seguridad y amor.

– Tenemos que encontrar a Rick. – Dijo el mayor una vez terminaron de leer las cartas.

El día siguiente los dos tuvieron que aguantar todas las bromas de los Warblers. Jeff y Nick intentaban ayudarlos a defenderse de las mofas de sus amigos, pero a veces era difícil. Kurt y Blaine no habían hablado de lo que había pasado en la casa del castaño, pero los dos sabían que les había alegrado que les interrumpiera Finn antes de que hicieran algo de lo que podrían haberse arrepentido después.

Cuatro semanas habían pasado cuando Kurt salió solo de Dalton para ir a comprar un libro. No le dijo nada a nadie puesto que no quería que lo acompañasen para poder analizar las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente y, sobre todo, pensar en Blaine y la posibilidad de llevar su relación a un nivel superior.

Lo que el castaño no notó, es que dos personas con la cara cubierta lo perseguían. Cuando lo alcanzaron, le golpearon tirándolo al suelo y le dieron una patada en el estómago. El ojiazul se llevó la mano a la frente y notó que ésta se humedecía. Al mirarla, vio que en su mano estaba manchada por algo rojo. Poco después, perdió el conocimiento mientras las dos personas seguían golpeándolo.

Blaine buscaba a Kurt por todo Dalton y no lo encontraba. Nick y Jeff lo ayudaban sin mucho éxito. Entre todos se habían recorrido todos los pasillos de la academia. Pero el castaño no estaba en ningún sitio y no contestaba al teléfono. El moreno decidió salir del instituto e irse al Lima Bean por si había ido allí con alguien. Se empezaba a preocupar. Al comentarle a sus amigos lo que iba a hacer se ofrecieron a acompañarlo. Cuando salieron vieron a dos personas con la cara cubierta dando patadas a algo... o a alguien. Estaban pegando a Kurt. Instintivamente los tres chicos corrieron a ayudar a su amigo. Al verlos, los agresores huyeron y dejaron a su víctima inconsciente en el suelo.

Los tres jóvenes corrieron a ver al chico tendido en el suelo.

– Parece que respira. – Dijo Nick mientras comprobaba la respiración del castaño.

– Hola, necesitamos una ambulancia. – Se oía a Jeff decirle al teléfono.

Blaine estaba paralizado y no reaccionaba. Wes, David, Trent y Thad salieron corriendo en su busca porque Nick les había avisado. Cuando llegaron, el menor sujetaba la mano de su novio mientras lloraba y susurraba palabras de amor que su pareja no escuchaba. Jeff y Nick estaban abrazados intentando controlar las lágrimas porque en ese momento tenían que ser fuertes por Kurt... y por Blaine.

La ambulancia llegó a los 10 minutos y después de atender al castaño se lo llevaron. Wes se acercó a Blaine y lo arrastró a su coche. David le quitó el teléfono al menor para llamar a la familia de Kurt para avisarles de lo ocurrido. En dos coches, todos los chicos llegaron al hospital. Media hora más tarde, Burt, Carole, Finn y Rachel se reunieron con los chicos en la sala de espera. No tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta del estado de Blaine, por lo que la joven cantante se acercó a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo y le intentó consolar. Cuando la chica lo soltó, se acercó el hermano de Kurt y repitió la acción de su novia.

Todos esperaban a que alguien les informara de la salud del castaño, así que cuando apareció el doctor, todos se levantaron.

– Ha tenido mucha suerte. No tiene huesos rotos, sólo contusiones, heridas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Estará en observación durante dos días.

Burt y Blaine entraron a ver a Kurt. El castaño tenía varios moratones y algunas heridas que ya habían sido limpiadas.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Burt a su hijo.

– Bien... Con dolor, pero es normal. – Respondió el ojiazul.

– Kurt, yo... – Blaine no sabía que decir.

– Tranquilo, todo pasó. – Kurt entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de la mano de su novio.

– Te quiero. – Dijo el menor.

– Yo también te quiero. – Añadió el castaño mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama y besar al moreno.

Burt interrumpió la muestra de afecto fingiendo molestia, pero realmente estaba encantado de que su hijo hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo amara y lo hiciera feliz. Y el hecho de que fuera alguien tan especial como el ojimiel era algo todavía mejor, puesto que había comprobado que el chico valora el cariño recibido y no teme demostrar sus sentimientos. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlos. El amor que se tenían era puro y real, y puede que él pudiera ayudar a que la felicidad de su hijo aumentara.

N/A: Feliz año nuevo a todos, pasar una gran noche... Besos

Vane, muchas gracias, me siento sorprendida por saber que te has leído todo los capítulos tan rápido. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que lo que viene te guste... Besos


	25. Capítulo 25: ¿Y ahora qué?

CAPÍTULO 25: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

La policía tomó declaración a Kurt, Blaine, Nick y Jeff, pero ninguno pudo aportar ninguna información sobre los asaltantes. No había pistas, por lo que la captura de los culpables de la agresión sería muy difícil. Ninguno de los chicos confiaba en que atraparan a los culpables. Los dos días que tuvo que estar el castaño en el hospital fueron una pesadilla. Blaine y el resto de sus amigos tenían que asistir a clases, por lo que sólo podían pasar un rato con él a la tarde. Su padre y Carole trabajaban y lo visitaban en los ratos que tenían libres. Por las noches tenía pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir y acababa llamando por teléfono a Blaine para que lo calmase.

Kurt salió del hospital y fue directo a su casa a pasar el fin de semana. Nick llevó a Blaine a la residencia de los Hummel-Hudson para que pasara el fin de semana allí. Burt decidió darles un poco de espacio y salió a comer el sábado con Carole a un restaurante y después irían al cine y a pasear, tenían planeado toda una cita y convenció a Finn para que fuera a casa de Rachel. La pareja se quedó sola, sabían que tenían unas horas y decidieron aprovecharlas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue comer. Los dos se daban la comida y jugaban con ella entre besos y caricias. Kurt estaba sentado encima de su novio y ninguno comía sin la ayuda del otro. Después subieron a la habitación que compartían con Finn. Se tumbaron en la cama de Blaine y se besaron. Los dos estaban nerviosos, no sabían hasta donde llegarían, pero confiaban en su compañero lo suficiente como para estar seguros... Se acariciaban y besaban dulcemente pero a la vez apasionadamente. Las manos de los dos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sobre la ropa. Sus lenguas luchaban por el control y su excitación aumentaba hasta que el moreno levantó la camiseta de su novio y, al ver el pecho de Kurt, se separó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– No... no puedo. – Respondió el menor casi temblando sin mirar a su novio.

– Tranquilo, Blaine... Mírame a los ojos. – Dijo Kurt moviendo la cabeza de Blaine hacia él y cuando el otro lo miró siguió – ¿Qué pasa?

– Los moratones... Tengo miedo de hacerte daño. No quiero lastimarte. – Confesó el ojimiel.

– No me lo harás, nunca me lo harías.

Volvieron a besarse pero el momento de pasión había pasado y el mayor no quería incomodar a Blaine... Ya habría tiempo para volverlo a intentar... Tenían toda la vida para amarse.

Después del incidente se pusieron a ver un poco la televisión... aunque realmente no la vieron. Estuvieron besándose y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Escucharon que unas llaves abrían la puerta y entraban Burt, Carole y Finn.

– ¿Qué tal chicos? – Preguntó la mujer – ¿Qué habéis hecho?

– Nada, hemos visto la tele. – Respondió Kurt.

– Si, ya. ¿De qué va la peli? – Se burló Finn. Kurt se volvió hacia la televisión. No lo sabía porque no le había prestado atención.

– Los extraterrestres invaden la tierra y... – Kurt realmente no escuchó como le contaba la película a Finn... ¿Cómo lo sabía? Habían estado besándose durante toda la tarde, no podía saber tanto. Cuando los dos se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, el castaño preguntó.

– ¿Cómo sabías de qué iba la película?

– Elegí esa porque supuse que no la ibamos a ver y ya la había visto, sólo por si preguntaba tu padre... No quería que pensara mal de mi. – Respondió el moreno.

– ¿No eras tú el que decía que no tiene nada que ocultar? – Dijo el ojiazul. Como respuesta recibió un beso de su novio.

– Eso no significa que quiera que piense mal de mi.

Mas tarde, Burt llamó a su hijo para hablar a solas.

– ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Quiso saber el Kurt.

– Supongo que hoy has tenido tu primera vez y quería saber que te ha respetado. – Dijo el padre.

– No ha pasado nada... No ha podido, no quiere hacerme daño. – Se sinceró el castaño.

– No lo entiendo. – Comentó Burt.

– A visto mis moratones y se ha frenado. – Dijo el ojiazul frustrado.

– Me alegra que te quiera cuidar... Espero que tu no lo presiones. – Añadió el adulto.

– Lo quiero, Papá. No le haré daño.

El lunes llegó. Los dos chicos se dirigían al comedor de la mano cuando Blaine se paró. Kurt dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía fija el moreno y no pudo creer lo que vio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el moreno se acercó a los dos chicos que estaban allí.

– ¿Qué haceis aquí? ¿Habeis venido a acabar con lo que empezasteis? – Gritó el ojimiel.

– Sólo queremos saber cómo está Kurt. – Dijo Karofsky.

– Nosotros no le hicimos nada. – Añadió Azimio.

– Ellos no fueron, los habría reconocido. – Comentó el castaño intentando tranquilizar a su novio.

– ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más privado? Tengo algo que contarte. – Dijo Dave mirando a Kurt.

– Vamos a la sala de los Warblers... Pero ni por un momento creas que voy a dejarte solo con Kurt. – Amenazó el menor.

– Solo quiero hablar. – Respondió el estudiante del McKinley

N/A: Feliz año a tod s, pronto acabará este fic, pero ni por un segundo penséis que os dejaré... Cuando acabe con este, publicaré la secuela que se titula Yo te amaré y que está casi terminada de escribir, por lo que seguiré actualizando tod s los días... Gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que no dudéis en seguir dándome vuestras opiniones... Besos


	26. Capítulo 26: Una caja de sorpresas

CAPÍTULO 26: UNA CAJA DE SORPRESAS

Los cuatro chicos entraron en la sala de los Warblers. Kurt y Blaine se sentaron en un sillón y los otros dos chicos en otro.

D – Quiero pedirte perdón, Kurt, por todo lo que he hecho. Sé que sólo las palabras no arreglan nada... Pero quiero que sepas algo.

K – Dime...

D – Yo estoy enamorado.

B – Eso es genial pero... ¿En qué afecta a Kurt? – Dijo en tono desafiante.

D – Es un chico. No se si soy gay, hetero, bisexual... Estoy confundido. Me gustaría hablarlo con alguien que hubiera pasado por lo mismo... Y pensé en Kurt.

B – Es normal que estés confundido. Yo al principio lo pasé muy mal para aceptarlo... Pero esa es una vieja historia. – Kurt miró a su novio cuando este terminó de hablar. Se sentía orgulloso de él porque dejó de lado todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado para ayudar a alguien.

K – ¿Y tú que opinas? – El ojiazul dirigió su mirada a Azimio, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento.

A – A mi no me importa. Es mi mejor amigo. Lo apoyaré en lo que necesite.

D – ¿Cómo sabré lo que realmente soy?

K – No necesitas etiquetas... Sólo necesitas saber lo que sientes por esa persona, sea hombre o mujer.

D – En ese caso, me gusta él... ¿Qué hago?

B – Obvio, invítalo a salir.

D – No es tan fácil.

K – El amor es tan difícil como lo queramos hacer nosotros. Lo digo por experiencia.

D – ¿Creéis que le puedo gustar?

B – ¿Por qué no? Siempre que no te muestres agresivo...

K – ¡Blaine! No seas grosero... No le hagas caso...

D – ¿Y qué hago para conquistarlo? No me atrevo a invitarlo a una cita y no tengo escusas para pasar tiempo con él.

B – ¿Por qué no haces una fiesta y lo invitas a que vaya con sus amigos?

D – ¿Y a quién más invito? Mis amigos del McKinley no son muy tolerantes que digamos... Ya lo sabéis.

B – Teniendo en cuenta que los dos más agresivos están ahora aquí sentados no veo el problema.

K – ¡Blaine! ¿No era que habíamos perdonado a los dos?

B – Lo siento amor, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que te han hecho...

K – Haz como yo, piensa que si no me lo hubieran hecho, nunca nos habríamos conocido...

B – Ok. Trataré de hacerlo.

D – Gracias... Y volviendo a mi problema...

K – ¿Por qué no tratas de que vayan los New Directions y nosotros hablamos con los Warblers? Así habría contigo gente que respetaría tu elección de salir con un chico...

A – Me parece una gran idea... Así yo podría intentar ligar con la chica que iba con él...

B – ¿Sabéis si es gay?

D – Si, es gay.

B – Ok. Ahora... A planear una fiesta.

Los chicos continuaron hablando y, después de un rato, Azimio y Karofsky se fueron. Blaine y Kurt subieron a su habitación. Al entrar en ella se encontraron que había alguien dentro.

– ¡Coop! – Gritó el moreno mientras se abalanzaba contra su hermano para darle un abrazo.

– Tranquilo, enano. – Dijo el mayor al ver la reacción del ojimiel.

Cuando los hermanos Anderson se separaron, el castaño se acercó a saludar al visitante.

– Hola Cooper – Dijo tendiéndole la mano al actor.

– Hola Kurt – El mayor lo abrazó. – Ya eres de la familia ¿no? – Dijo al separarse.

– Ahora vengo a ponerme serio. Mamá y papá se enteraron de que vine y quieren que cenemos los cuatro el sábado...

– Yo no voy. – Dijo en tono serio el menor.

– No queda otra hermanito. ¿Por qué no llevas a Kurt y aprovechas para presentárselo a nuestros padres? – Quiso saber Cooper.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que me encierren? ¿Has pensado que voy a hacer que Kurt tenga que pasar por eso? – Dijo el ojimiel desesperado.

– Esta vez será diferente, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento... Y Kurt también. – Lo tranquilizó su hermano mayor.

– Claro que sí. Nunca más estarás solo. – Dijo el castaño.

– Vale, me convencisteis... – Dijo el moreno.

– Nada detendrá a los hermanos Anderson... ¿Entendido? – Dijo Cooper.

La semana pasó sin novedades y el sábado llegó. Blaine estaba recorriendo la sala de su casa nervioso mientras su novio y su hermano lo observaban sentados en un sillón. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y los señores Anderson entraron a su casa. Sus dos hijos se acercaron para saludarlos de forma cordial, pero muy poco afectuosa.

– Mamá, Papá... él es Kurt. Mi novio.


	27. Capítulo 27: El mundo es un pañuelo

CAPÍTULO 27: EL MUNDO ES UN PAÑUELO.

Blaine estaba recorriendo la sala de su casa nervioso mientras su novio y su hermano lo observaban sentados en un sillón. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y los señores Anderson entraron a su casa. Sus dos hijos se acercaron para saludarlos de forma cordial, pero muy poco afectuosa.

– Mamá, Papá... él es Kurt. Mi novio.

El castaño extendió la mano dispuesto a saludar a los padres de su novio, pero ninguno la tomó. El señor Anderson lo miraba con auténtico odio.

– Será mejor que vayamos a cenar. – Dijo Cooper intentando calmar la situación y con la esperanza de que la personalidad del ojiazul conquistara a sus padres de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su hermano y él mismo. Sin embargo, durante la cena apenas hubo conversación y sus padres parecían muy poco interesados en lo que les contaba sobre la relación de los menores. Después de los postres, Blaine no aguantó más.

– No vais a decir nada. – Dijo el moreno.

– ¿Qué quieres que digamos? – Preguntó su madre.

– ¿Sobre su novio? ¿Sobre su vida? Vamos mamá, yo pensaba que realmente os interesabais por su vida y que sólo era la adolescencia del enano la que os criticaba. Empiezo a pensar que tiene razón.

– No me importa lo que haga con su vida. Yo no tengo hijo menor. Sólo tengo un hijo y sabes de sobra quién es. – Dijo el Señor Anderson.

– Sabes, creo que no tenéis hijos. Vámonos chicos, os llevo a vuestro hogar.

Los tres salieron de la casa sin decir nada más. Una vez en el coche, Kurt se volvió para mirar a su novio.

– Yo estaré a tu lado, a mí si me importas. Te amo. No lo olvides. – Dijo cogiendo la mano del moreno.

– Yo también te quiero enano. Aunque no de la misma manera que Kurt. – Dijo el mayor de los tres mirándolo por le espejo retrovisor mientras arrancaba el coche y salía de allí.

– Gracias... Yo también os quiero a los dos. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. – Respondió el ojimiel.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, se sentaron los tres en el salón en compañía del resto de la familia.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Preguntó Carole.

– Como era de esperar. – Dijo Blaine.

– Lo siento mucho, ¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras? – Ofreció Burt.

– Claro que lo sé... Me ha costado, pero ya tengo una familia. – Le dirigió una mirada dulce a su novio. – ¿Tú cómo estás?.

– Bien... No me interesa su opinión... La única manera que tienen de hacerme daño es a través de ti, pero sé que estás bien, por lo que no me preocupa. – Al terminar de hablar, el castaño le dio un beso casto en los labios.

– Me alegra ver que estáis bien, yo ya me puedo ir, es tarde y querréis descansar... – Dijo Cooper.

– ¿Dónde te alojas? – Preguntó la mujer.

– Buscaré algún sitio. Sólo será una noche, mañana me voy– Contestó el actor.

– De eso nada, te quedas aquí. Voy a buscar un colchón inchable. – Dijo Burt mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala.

– Gracias. – Dijo el mayor de los Anderson.

La semana pasó rápido para los chicos y, sin darse cuenta, estaban dirigiéndose a casa de Azimio para la fiesta que celebraban para que Karofsky conquistase al chico del que se había enamorado. Cuando llegaron, ya estaban muchos de sus amigos allí. Al entrar, Blaine se quedó parado mirando a un chico pelirrojo y casi tan alto como Finn. Cuando éste se volvió y vio a los chicos sonrió y se acercó. El moreno se puso de puntillas para poder abrazarlo mejor. No se soltaban, parecía que nada los podría separar.

– ¿No tienes celos? – Preguntó Karofsky a Kurt. – Porque yo sí.

– No... Me imagino quien es... ¿Se llama Rick? – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Si... ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Quiso saber Dave.

– Eran mejores amigos... Los padres de Blaine los separaron. Llevan más de un año sin verse... Lo hemos estado buscando. No ha habido nada entre ellos, puedes estar tranquilo. – Dijo el castaño.

En ese momento, Rick y Blaine se separaron y pudieron secar las lágrimas del otro. Ambos sabían que el llanto del otro era por felicidad. Se habían echado de menos. Afortunadamente, nada los separaría nunca más. Serían mejores amigos para siempre.

– Quiero presentarte a alguien. – Le dijo el moreno a su amigo, muy feliz por haberlo encontrado. Se volvió hacia su novio y agarró su mano. – Kurt, él es Rick. Ya te he hablado de él. Amigo, él es Kurt, mi novio.

Los dos chicos se dieron la mano a modo de saludo. La sonrisa de los dos amigos era contagiosa. Después comenzó a presentarle a todos sus amigos, tanto los Warblers como los New Directions y Kurt aprovechó para pasar tiempo con sus amigas del McKinley. Cuando Blaine terminó las presentaciones, salió al jardín con su mejor amigo para charlar a solas por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

– ¿Kurt te trata bien? Porque si no es así te juro que se las tendrá que ver conmigo. – Bromeó el más alto.

– Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Trajo luz a mi vida cuando estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. – Dijo el moreno.

– Me siento mal... Debería haber estado para lo que necesitaras. – Dijo apenado el pelirrojo.

– No te preocupes. No podías localizarme, lo mismo que yo a ti tampoco. Yo no estaba en mi casa y vosotros os mudasteis y mis padres se las apañaron para que no nos pudiéramos poner en contacto por teléfono.

N/A: Quedan 3 capítulos para el final... Espero que os guste... Besos


	28. Capítulo 28: Vida de contrastes

CAPÍTULO 28: VIDA DE CONTRASTES

Los chicos se contaron todo lo que habían vivido en el tiempo que habían estado separados. Rick había empezado las clases en un nuevo instituto y estaba más tranquilo. Cuando Blaine terminó de contarle lo que había pasado, el pelirrojo le dijo:

– Creo que sé quien ha agredido a Kurt.

– ¿Cómo? – Se extrañó el moreno.

– El equipo de fútbol americano del Washington ha creado un "club" homófobo en el que se dedican a amenazar y agredir a gays. Tu novio no sería la primera víctima. Suerte que Dave llegó a salvaros la primera vez. – Comentó el más alto.

– ¿Qué sientes por Dave? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Me gusta... Conozco su pasado, antes de que me digas nada, sé que era él uno de los acosadores de Kurt y que hayas tratado de ocultarlo sólo demuestra que crees que ha cambiado. Sólo tengo miedo de confiar en él. – Dijo Rick.

– Te entiendo... Si te soy sincero, yo también desconfío de él. Pero si yo te hubiera contado lo de su pasado, estoy seguro que Kurt me hubiera matado. – Respondió el más bajo.

– Tu novio parece buena persona. Me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien que te ayude, te cuide y te haga feliz. – Comentó el pelirrojo.

– Soy muy afortunado... – Comenzó Blaine, pero alguien le interrumpió.

– ¿Os vais a quedar ahí toda la noche o vais a venir con todos a divertiros? – Preguntó Azimio, al que había mandado Karofsky para que los interrumpiera.

Los chicos bebieron y bailaron toda la noche, por lo que llegó un momento en el que muchos estaban borrachos. Los efectos del alcohol eran muy diversos. Nick y Jeff estaban tumbados uno encima de otro besándose y tocándose como si estuvieran en la intimidad de su habitación. Puck no hacía otra cosa que mirar a la pareja hasta que se decidió a interrumpirlos.

– Yo nunca he probado el sexo gay... ¡Puede que me guste! – Dijo Puck de forma sensual. – ¿Queréis que sea el tercero en un trío?

– De eso nada... Yo los vi primero. Si van a tener un trío será conmigo... ¡Qué para algo soy su amigo! – Dijo el Warbler David.

– Largo de aquí, a mi novio sólo lo toco yo... ¿Entendido? – Les respondió el Jeff.

Por su parte el resto de chicos intentaban ligar unos con otros. En un rincón se encontraban dos chicos hablando a solas. Ninguno había bebido porque necesitaban sus cinco sentidos para esa noche.

– ¿Te gusta Blaine? – Preguntó Dave.

– No... Me gustas tú... Pero tengo miedo... Necesito tiempo para confiar en ti. – Respondió Rick.

– No te preocupes. Esperaré.

Por su parte, Blaine había bebido demasiado, había llevado a su novio a una habitación vacía y lo besaba apasionadamente. Las manos del moreno recorrían el cuerpo de Kurt y sin previo aviso comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón del castaño, quién agarró las manos del ojimiel para detenerlo.

– Para Blaine. Nuestra primera vez tiene que ser especial. No sirve que tú estés borracho y salido. Quiero que sea algo romántico y que recordemos toda la vida. No esto.

– Como quieras. – Blaine enfadado salió de allí. El alcohol no le dejaba pensar con claridad y pensaba que Kurt lo había rechazado. El castaño salió detrás de él y cuando lo alcanzó le dijo:

– Te quiero Blaine. No te rechazo por que no quiera dar ese paso. Sólo quiero darlo cuando no hayas bebido... Y en otro sitio que no sea la casa de Azimio... No es que importe el lugar, pero preferiría otro sitio.

Se volvieron a besar. Un beso de reconciliación por la pequeña "pelea". Después se cogieron de la mano y se reunieron con el resto del grupo.

– Mira quienes se dignaron a aparecer... Podríais andar a ver cuál de los dos anda raro... Me gustaría saber cual es el que da y cual el que recibe. – Dijo Puck cuando los vio.

– Noah Puckerman, ¿alguna vez has pensado en algo que no sea sexo? – Preguntó Kurt.

– No... No le encuentro el sentido.

Blaine no bebió nada más en toda la noche, lo que le permitió estar más consciente y se dedicó a mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Brittany bailaba encima de una mesa sin camiseta y Santana y Artie se peleaban por la rubia. Sam intentaba ligar con Quinn mientras ella se lo ponía difícil. Rachel y Finn tenían su enésima reconciliación. Wes y David se besaban en la boca dejando alucinados a todo el mundo. Azimio se lamentaba porque la amiga de Rick no le hacía caso ya que estaba intentando ligar con Trent. Thad hablaba con Mercedes. Estaba claro que ella intentaba ligar con él y el chico estaba encantado con eso. Blaine sabía que acabarían besándose. El resto bailaban como si esa fuera la última fiesta de la historia.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos se fueron a casa. Los pocos chicos que no habían bebido llevaron a sus amigos a casa. Tuvieron que hacer varios viajes, pero era preferible eso a que alguno de ellos arriesgara su vida de una forma tan estúpida como conducir borracho. Muchos de ellos al día siguiente tendrían resaca. Otros tendrían muchas fotografías y anécdotas para chantajear a algunos de ellos al día siguiente.

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y a la persona que dejó un comentario anónimo que decía que estaba aprendiendo español, me alegra que te guste y si tienes alguna duda o algo que no entiendas, dimelo con total confianza. Le quedan 2 capítulos... Espero que os guste el final... Luego, aquellos que quieran podrán leer la secuela... Se titula Yo te amaré y estoy a punto de terminar de escribirla, por lo que seguiré actualizando igual de rápido... Besos


	29. Capítulo 29: Deseos concedidos

CAPÍTULO 29: DESEOS CONCEDIDOS

El día después de la fiesta, Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine y Rick habían quedado en un parque para hablar de los agresores del castaño. La policía les había dicho que sin pruebas no podían hacer nada, por lo que se reunieron con el objetivo de encontrar una manera de protegerse mutuamente. No querían que volviera a pasar lo de la otra vez. Estaban charlando cuando Karofsky y Azimio se encontraron con ellos.

– ¿Qué hacéis chicos? – Preguntó Dave.

– Hemos ido a la policía para decirles quién había agredido a Kurt pero como no tenemos pruebas no van a hacer nada, por lo que estamos buscando la forma de protegernos. Tres de nosotros ya hemos sido agredidos por ellos, no permitiremos que Niff también lo sean. – Informó Rick.

– ¿A ti también te agredieron? – Preguntó el deportista enfadado.

– A Blaine y a mí nos agredieron en nuestro anterior instituto. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

– Tienen suerte de que no sé quienes son porque si no... – Dijo el estudiante del McKinley.

– De echo, si los conoces. Nos salvaste a Blaine y a mí de ellos en el centro comercial. – Dijo Kurt.

– No debimos dejarlos vivos aquella vez... – Se lamentó Dave.

Siguieron charlando, esta vez todos juntos y de temas más triviales. De repente, el teléfono de Hummel sonó. El castaño no reconoció el número, por lo que se separó un poco de sus amigos para poder hablar. Blaine no apartó la mirada de su novio. Cuando el castaño volvió, tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Todos se asustaron y Blaine se levantó para abrazarlo.

– Los han atrapado. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Me acaba de llamar la policía. Al parecer, dos agentes estaban paseando cuando han visto a dos jóvenes encapuchados que agredían a otro. Los han detenido y han reconocido todas las agresiones. Están en comisaría a espera de que el juez los mande a prisión hasta el juicio. – Informó el castaño.

– ¿Sabes cómo está el agredido? – Preguntó preocupado Jeff.

– Está en el hospital. No me han dicho nada más. – Respondió Kurt.

La semana siguiente fue todo un caos para los chicos. Tuvieron que ir a enfrentarse a los agresores para completar sus declaraciones. Los Warblers ensayaban varias horas al día porque el sábado de la semana siguiente participaban en los nacionales. Blaine y Kurt habían aceptado mayor peso en esta actuación puesto que ambos se sentían preparados para esa responsabilidad, por lo que liderarían al club en la competición. Blaine mantenía conversaciones muy frecuentemente con Rick y, después de una semana de incertidumbre, el lunes finalmente le dijo que había empezado una relación con Karofsky y que éste había salido del armario delante de todo el equipo de fútbol americano del McKinley con el apoyo de Mike, Artie, Sam, Finn y Puck.

El viaje a Nueva York fue impresionante. La Academia había preparado una excursión para que los chicos conocieran la ciudad, por lo que viajaron el miércoles. Blaine y Kurt estaban fascinados porque les encantaba la ciudad y descubrieron que los dos querían vivir allí, lo que les hizo muy felices. Ya se imaginaban en unos años, los dos triunfando en el mundo del espectáculo.

La competición llegó y los Warblers eran uno de los 50 grupos que competía. Todos eran muy buenos, por lo que lo tenían difícil. Su actuación fue la última, por lo que estaban muy nerviosos. Antes de salir, Kurt se acercó a Blaine y le dio un beso.

– Sé que lo vas a hacer genial. No tengas miedo. – Dijo el castaño.

– Por primera vez en la vida, no tengo miedo. – Contestó el moreno sonriendo y se acercó a su novio para besarlo.

– Y desde Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers. – Dijo una voz en off.

Los chicos se posicionaron en el escenario y comenzaron con las melodías. Kurt empezó a cantar Candles y después le siguió Blaine. El dúo quedó muy romántico y dulce. La química de la pareja en el escenario hizo de la actuación algo mágico y muy difícil de igualar. Cuando terminaron, Kurt comenzó a cantar Born This Way de Lady Gaga. La versión con las voces de los Warblers fue muy buena, creando un ritmo y un ambiente totalmente diferente y, a la vez, muy mágico. Para finalizar, Blaine cantó Rise Your Glass. Sus miedos habían desaparecido y dejó toda su voz, alma y cuerpo en ese escenario para poder llegar lejos en la competición. Todo fue perfecto. Las armonías, la coreografía, la afinación... La competencia era dura, pero habían estado fantásticos

Cuando la lista de finalistas salió, Wes se acercó a ver la información. Volvía serio hacia sus amigos...

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó un Warbler.

– Nos hemos clasificado.

Todos se pusieron muy contentos y se dirigieron al escenario a esperar conocer cuál de los 10 finalistas había ganado.

– Y los ganadores son... The Warblers.

Todos los chicos saltaron y se abrazaron. Jeff y Nick se besaron otra vez sobre el escenario. Pero esta vez no fueron los únicos. Blaine y Kurt también se besaron. Ese beso era especial. Su vida había cambiado tanto durante ese curso que se acababa... Ahora ambos eran felices y no se sentían solos. La fiesta de celebración se alargó durante horas en Nueva York y además, en el vuelo de regreso a Ohio y en su llegada a la Academia Dalton donde muchos de sus compañeros los estaban esperando para festejar la victoria.

El curso escolar ya había acabado y Kurt estaba sentado con Finn en el salón de su casa cuando su padre, su madrastra y su novio entraron en la sala con dos maletas.

– Kurt, hemos preparado tu maleta y la de Blaine. Os vais de vacaciones una semana. – Informó Burt.

El castaño, sorprendido, se despidió de su familia y se dirigió al coche con su novio. Siguiendo las instrucciones del moreno llegaron al aeropuerto.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

N/A: Queda un capítulo... Y luego viene la secuela... Sin embargo, esta historia tiene un buen final por si alguien quiere quedarse ahí... En cuanto a la secuela, es un tanto diferente... Pero parece que en el foro está gustando también... Espero que os guste el final y la secuela... De verdad que estoy satisfecha por como está quedando la historia... Gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer y comentar esta historia, en el próximo capítulo os agradeceré un poco mejor... Besos


	30. Capítulo 30: Romántico

N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todos por aguantar hasta el final de esta loca historia que se me pasó por la mente... De verdad que me siento muy feliz al saber que os gusta el fic. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, de verdad que es muy especial para mí y siempre me sacais una sonrisa. Gracias a todos los lectores fieles, a las 10 personas que en estos momentos tienen como favorita esta historia, además de los 9 followers... A todos los que han hecho los 55 comentarios, tanto de manera anónima como desde sus cuentas... A todos los que han hecho posible que sean 3100 visitas (aunque debo decir que la mayoría abandonaron el fic tras el primer capítulo...). A todos, GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.

Este fic tiene final aquí, si alguien quiere, puede leer la secuela. Comenzaré a publicarla mañana, por lo que si os interesa, estad atentos...

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo entre dos hombres, si no te gusta, en el momento en que la cosa se ponga caliente salta al último párrafo...

CAPÍTULO 30: ROMÁNTICO

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Supongo que ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo, vamos a Los Ángeles, a casa de Cooper. – Respondió el menor.

Llegaron a Los Ángeles, a un bloque de apartamentos y Blaine llamó a una puerta del tercer piso. Abrió una señora de unos 60 años.

– Hola, soy Blaine, el hermano de Cooper.

– Si, claro. Soy Mary. Un segundo, ahora te doy la llave...

La mujer volvió a entrar y cuando salió le dio al moreno unas llaves.

– Si necesitáis cualquier cosa ya sabéis donde encontrarme. Tu hermano me ha contado vuestra historia y quiero que sepáis que estoy aquí para lo que necesitéis, sin tabús.

– Gracias. – Dijeron los dos menores al unísono.

Entraron al apartamento y todo estaba recogido. No era muy grande y no había muchos muebles. La cocina y el salón estaban juntos y había dos puertas. Una del baño y otra del dormitorio.

– ¿Y tu hermano? – Preguntó el castaño.

– No está aquí. Viene en tres días... – Respondió el moreno mientras se dirigía al frigorífico. Cogió una botella de Champán y una bolsa, agarró la mano de su novio y se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas y velas que el ojimiel encendió. Sacó de la bolsa unos bombones y unas fresas.

– No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres... Sólo quería hacer algo romántico para ti... – Dijo Blaine con un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas mientras servía un poco de champán en las copas y le daba una a su novio.

Kurt no respondió. Bebió un pequeño sorvo de su copa y le quitó al moreno la suya. Las dejó en la mesa y se avalazó a besar a su novio haciendo que ambos acabaran tumbados en la cama. Comenzaron con una sesión de besos, que sólo detenían para respirar, beber un poco de champan o comer algo. Los dos se dedicaban a disfrutar del momento, sin prisas puesto que nadie los interrumpiría allí. Tenían tres días para demostrarse su amor. Blaine estaba muy nervioso y el castaño lo notaba. Kurt decidió innovar, cogió una fresa y se la puso entre los labios. El moreno entendió el juego y besó al castaño mordiendo la fruta. Los dos siguieron besándose de manera dulce. Llevaban mucho tiempo besándose cuando las manos del ojimiel comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de su novio. Kurt sintió vergüenza. No era la primera vez que el menor lo veía sin camiseta, pero la vez anterior los había interrumpido Finn por lo que no le dio tiempo a asimilar lo que había pasado.

– Me encanta. – Dijo Blaine que había notado el sonrojo del mayor. Comenzó a bajar por su pecho dejando un camino de besos. Recorría minuciosamiente cada centímetro de piel del castaño.

– Ahora me toca a mí. – Dijo Kurt, quitándole la camiseta a su novio y poniéndose encima de él. El castaño recorrió con las manos el pecho de su novio pero sus labios no se separaron del cuello del moreno. En este caso, sí era la primera vez que el ojiazul veía a su novio sin camiseta.

La temperatura de la habitación aumentaba por segundos. Se notaba la inexperiencia que ambos tenían. Nerviosos pero decididos, pasaron mucho rato besándose y disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que les producía la piel que por primera vez conocían. Estaban extremadamente excitados pero no dejaban que sus impulsos dominaran. Todo iba a ser perfecto, habían esperado a este momento.

Dubitativo, Kurt desabrochó el boton del pantalón de su novio y bajó la cremallera. Miró a los ojos a Blaine para que éste le confirmara que podía quitárselos y, cuando recibió el permiso, lo hizo. El moreno se quedó en calzoncillos. El mayor se quedó observando el cuerpo de su novio, lo que hizo ruborizar al menor. Las manos del ojiazul comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de su novio. Blaine se decidió y quitó los pantalones de su novio, por lo que ambos estaban en ropa interior. Siguieron besándose y explorando el cuerpo del otro. Era un terreno nuevo, desconocido, por lo que se tomaban las cosas con calma. Sin embargo eso no impedía que sintieran excitación.

Blaine quiso avanzar un poco más y puso su mano sobre el miembro del castaño y comenzó a masajearlo por encima del calzoncillo. Kurt jadeaba y gritaba de placer. El moreno sonreía al pensar que era él quien causaba esas reacciones en su amante. De repente, Kurt se quitó su ropa interior y luego hizo lo mismo con la del ojimiel y los dos quedaron totalmente expuestos. El mayor sujetó con su mano los dos miembros y comenzó a mover la mano de manera que los dos disfrutaban del placer a la vez. Primero llegó al orgasmo Blaine y poco después llegó Kurt. Los dos estaban pegajosos por el sudor y el semen. Se abrazaron durante horas, hasta que los dos se sintieron con ganas de volver a experimentar juntos.

Esta segunda ocasión no tuvieron que esperar, ya que estaban desnudos. Comenzaron a besarse y pronto sus manos recorrian sus cuerpos, sus besos se volvieron necesitados y estaban completamente excitados.

– Blaine... ¿Has preparado algo para nuestra primera vez?

– Un momento... – El moreno se estiró y sacó un preservativo y lubricante de una de las mesitas.

– Esto no lo vamos a necesitar. Es nuestra primera vez... – Dijo el castaño descartando el preservativo.

Se volvieron a acomodar, con Blaine encima del castaño. Volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse. El ojimiel untó sus dedos en lubricante y metió uno de ellos en la entrada del ojiazul. Al principio, el mayor se sintió incómodo, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la sensación. Después el menor introdujo un segundo dedo y luego el tercero.

– Por favor... Blaine... No puedo más...

El moreno accedió a las súplicas de su novio. Puso lubricante en su miembro y poco a poco penetró en el castaño. Kurt emitió un grito de dolor.

– ¿Quieres que pare? No tenemos que hacer esto...

– No, sólo... dame un momento... es normal que duela.

Blaine esperó a que su amante se tranquilizara, besándo las lágrimas que salían de los ojos azules del chico y acariciando su cara con los dedos pulgares.

Cuando Kurt lo autorizó, el moreno comenzó a moverse de manera suave. Poco a poco el castaño se sentía más cómodo hasta que el ojimiel tocó un punto que hizo que el ojiazul gritara.

– ¿Te hice daño?

– No... Todo lo contrario... Repite ese movimiento...

Blaine lo obedeció y acompañó sus embestidas con movimientos de su mano masturbando al mayor. Ahora los dos chicos disfrutaban de cada movimiento que hacía el menor. Kurt fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo y, cuando el ojimiel notó que su novio se estrechaba en torno a él, gritó mientras derramaba su semen en el interior de su amante.

Se volvieron a tumbar abrazados, más sucios que antes, pero no les importaba. Se durmieron sin ni siquiera cenar. No tenían hambre. Sólo deseaban que ese momento no acabara nunca... A la mañana siguiente se despertaron abrazados.

– Kurt... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te arrepientes?

– Si. No. No. – Respondió el castaño que tenía ganas de repetir lo de la noche anterior. Kurt comenzó a besar a su novio y lo agarró para ponerlo encima suyo. Sin embargo, Blaine no se dejó.

– Kurt, quiero tener contigo todas las primeras veces... – Dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento colocaba al mayor encima de él y le daba el lubricante. El castaño levantó una ceja extrañado y el ojimiel sólo sonrió.

– Te quiero.

– Yo también te quiero.

_FIN_


End file.
